Adronitis
by lluxx
Summary: Adronitis: Frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone. Hades longs for Persephone, and she remains oblivious.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

The faire young maiden sat on a rock with her feet dipped in the cool refreshing waters of the river. Her long auburn (with bits of golden highlights from the sun), were blown around by the wind. Tucked into her right ear was a white flower that her mother had placed,

"It is as pure as you are Kore," she commented.

Her mother always dressed her in a white dress, and wished for her hair to be open. She thought it made her look like young child— which she was not. When she was younger she asked her mother when she could be able to wear rich dresses like Lady Hera, Athena or Aphrodite to which her mother would reply, "When you're older."

How old did she need to be?

The hot harvest days were sometimes too much for her, which was why she always loved to cool off by the river where the beautiful nymphs would come to play. She was very fond of on particular nymph— Althea. She was a few years older than her with long mint green hair that would always cover her breasts. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue. Althea was very mischievous as were most nymphs, which was why her mother did not approve of her innocent daughter hanging around with them.

"You shouldn't play with them Kore! They are full of mischief. I do not like you playing with them." She said strictly to her daughter when she was younger, causing her to pout and cross her arms.

"Well then who can I play with mother? I can't play with you all the time." She said.

"Anyone, but those foolish nymphs! They are nothing but trouble Kore."

She did not consider herself to be a rebellious girl, but she disobeyed her mother and played with them anyways. Mother still did not approve, but Kore saw no harm in being around them. She'd rather them than some drunken brute in a nearby village.

"Persephone!" She heard a familiar voice call. She smiled and tucked her locks behind her ear and scanned the river for her friend. She could not see her, however in seconds she felt two hands grab hold of her by the ankles and push her into the cold river water.

"Good heavens!" She yelled as she quickly pulled herself up onto the rock. She was soaking.

"Oh Persephone!" The nymph, Althea snickered— she was well known for being a trouble maker. But, Persephone enjoyed her company nonetheless.

"Althea!" She yelled, "Look at me! I'm soaking! Mother will be so angry!" She said as she looked down upon her body. Unfortunately for her, her mother only allowed her to wear white dresses to further add to her innocent nature. Now, the thin white fabric clung to her body and some dirt remains from the water stained the dress. Her perky breasts were completely visible which is why her mother would freak.

But, the splash in the water did cool her down.

"Calm down Persephone. It's so hot out today. Helios will look out for you and make sure you are dry before you return home." Althea soothed, "Besides, it's just us girls." She said with a giggle. Persephone sighed and gave her friend a smiled.

" I suppose so. It's just that mo—"

"Can you please not talk about your mother for one moment?" Althea asked politely.

Persephone shook her head and squeezed the excess water out of her long hair with her hands as she sat down on the warm grass where the sun was at its brightest. She twisted her dress to help dry herself off faster. When she finished she crossed her arms over her chest so as not to expose herself as much.

"Mother hasn't been too fond with me going out nowadays." Persephone said. Althea raised her mint green brow.

"Why? Lady Demeter loves the outdoors."

"Well you see—" Her sentence was cut short by a cry that sounded an awful lot like her mother from a distance.

"Kore! Kore!" She could hear someone call. Persephone's eyes widened and she looked to her friend with plea in her eyes.

"Let me see who it is." Althea whispered. Persephone hugged herself tighter and prayed to Helios to dry her quickly.

Althea stood on the very rock she sat on and narrowed her eyes in hopes to see who was calling Persephone by that Gods awful name— Kore. She hated that name. The more she squinted the more she could make out a faraway figure. The person was flying; they had wings and were clearly slightly muscular. Althea knew exactly who it was.

"It's just Hermes. You're okay." She reassured her friend but unfortunately that didn't help much in Persephone's case. She didn't seem all too happy to hear of him, she had rolled her eyes to the mention of Hermes. "What is it?" She asked.

"The thing is—" She was cut off again, by the same person.

"Kore!" She heard a young voice call. Persephone bit her bottom lip. Althea was kind enough to pull Persephone's long auburn waves over her breasts to cover them slightly even though her hair was still damp. Persephone gave Althea a genuine smile causing her lone dimple on her left side to show.

'Thank you" she muttered to friend in which Althea just shrugged.

'Kore!" she heard Hermes call again. She turned around slowly and watched as he descended from his flight and walked on the grass in the meadow. "How are you?" He asked with a smile, and then his lips twitched into a slight smirk. Persephone noticed that his eyes wandered over her chest causing her cross her arms over them again.

"I'm fine, thank you Hermes." She said politely, but gave no indication that she wanted the conversation to continue. Hermes didn't understand the signal.

"I just wanted to ask if you and your mother were coming to Olympus tonight for the dinner?" Persephone cocked her head to side and furrowed her brows.

"I did not even know there was a dinner tonight. That probably means mother and I won't be going." She said truthfully, Hermes nodded, shrugged, and took one last look at Persephone's damp figure before taking off.

"Alright then Kore. I shall see you soon" He bid goodbye, flapped his wings and then left as Persephone rolled her eyes and glared at him as he left. That was odd of him. She had known him for years and never once had he looked at her like that before. Maybe her mother was right; all men probably were the same.

"There was a lot of tension there, I could sense it." Althea said after a moment of silence. Persephone shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "What happened? You like Hermes." She added, puzzled.

"Not as of recently." She muttered.

"Why?"

"He kissed me." She blurted out causing her skin to blush a bright shade of red in embarrassment. Althea laughed and shook her head.

"He kissed you?" Persephone nodded, "So what? No one's kissed you before?" She nodded again.

"Yes. And mother saw everything!" She added causing Althea's laughter to die down. It was no secret how protective Demeter was of daughter which was fair seeing as how beautiful Persephone really was. "Then he asked for my hand in marriage." She muttered while she picked some of the grass around her. It wasn't unusual. She had gotten a marriage proposal from Apollo and the mortals in nearby villages as well. However Apollo and the other suitors were smarter than Hermes was and presented her with a genuine gift rather than a kiss. Althea cocked her head to the side,

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Me? Nothing. Mother yelled so loudly at him I bet Lady Hera could hear her from the heavens." She said.

"What would you have said?" She asked. Persephone shrugged.

"No most likely." She answered truthfully. "I don't see much of point in it to be honest. I'm not missing out on anything. I don't even like Hermes in that respect. He's just a friend—that's all I need."

"How do you know that?"

"I've liked having friends. Why should he be any different? "

The two of them started talking for hours. As time flew by some of the other nymphs came to say "hello" to Persephone. Her prayers were answered by Helios and she dried up quickly. Althea and two of the other nymphs braided Persephone's hair into a nice long thick plait that started at the crown of her head and hung off of one side of her shoulder. Althea and thrown the white flower away and she added some colour to hair by adding flowers of pinks and reds making Persephone look her age for once and not so child-like.

Unfortunately she heard her Mother calling her not long after. Persephone bid her friends goodbye and walked back home. Nyx had appeared in the sky and Helios had left which meant that her Mother definitely wanted her home fast. Persephone was not allowed to go out after sun down.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So unfortunately this is one of those beginning chapters. But bear with me and trust me when I say that the next chapters will be enjoyable (i hope). Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Persephone sat outside on the steps of the cottage that she and her mother lived in. Around her shoulders was a white nylon shawl that kept her warm under the cool night breeze. Her hands grasped a warm tea cup and she gazed up at the stars eyeing them closely.

They looked beautiful.

As it turned out, her mother had decided to go to the dinner on Olympus after all. So, when Persephone had come home with her hair in a plait full of flowers and a dirty dress, she was to bathe right away.

"Oh Kore! Your hair!" her mother cried when she saw her daughter. Persephone cocked her head and played with the ends of her braid.

"You don't like it mother?" Persephone thought she looked lovely when she saw her reflection in the water.

"You look fine dear Kore," she said shaking her head, "I just want you to dress and look your age." she explained. Persephone sighed.

"How young do you want me to look mother?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter. Off you go, I've laid out a dress for you."

Oddly enough the dress that her mother had chosen was slightly more mature looking than her usual attire. It was still white. A dress made of satin with a wide round neckline that showcased her prominent collar bones. The sleeves were align and went all the way down to her wrists. There was silver piping along the hem of the dress as well.

Her hair was kept open, but was braided to resemble a crown at her hairline. And, of course her mother tucked in a white flower on her right ear.

Despite all that, Persephone was satisfied with the way that looked even though her mother didn't follow with much change.

"Kore! Kore!" She could hear her mother calling her from inside. Persephone held onto her shawl. She had added it herself since Hermes would be there. After she had seen him eye her breasts she wore it to keep his gaze averted from her. How embarrassed she would feel if he tried that on her a second time.

Her mother looked lovely as always. She preferred to wear pastel colors and tonight she was wearing a pale chiffon yellow dress. The dress looked stunning against her creamy skin and contrasted beautifully against her deep green eyes making her look ever so youthful.

Persephone and her mother didn't resemble much of each other, which was a common attribute for the Gods. Persephone was slim while Demeter was slightly rounder. Demeter's skin was creamy while Persephone's had more of an olive hue making her look especially bronzed in the sun. Her hair was longer and darker than her mother's; she had golden curly locks that reached her shoulders. Her cheeks were prominent while Persephone's cheekbones and collar bones were. Their eyes were the same deep green, but Demeter's were rounder while Persephone's were more of an almond shape. They both had the same small dainty nose and sprinkle of freckles across their nose and cheeks but only Persephone had a lone dimple on her left cheek.

"Are you ready to go Kore?" Her mother asked once Persephone entered inside. She nodded and sipped the last remains of her tea before setting it down.

"Now remember, stay away from anyone drunk, especially the Gods. I don't want to see you with a drink in your hand either young lady. And, I want you to stay away from Apollo and Hermes." she added strictly.

Persephone nodded. However not being able to talk to Apollo or Hermes was new. She suspected it had to do with the recent proposals, the same routine had happened when Ares proposed to her as well. Persephone was glad her didn't want her to marry, especially since she was scared- or feared Ares. Her mother had nothing to worry about anyways, because Persephone wasn't interested in either of them.

Olympus was stunning. Its marble tiles and pillars radiated. It was far more elegant than their small cottage- but it was home. Laughter and chatter could be heard from inside. Persephone couldn't wait to talk with Artemis and Athena. She hadn't seen them in ages.

Her mother was talking with Lady Hestia while Persephone was taking with Artemis. Athena was chatting with Lord Poseidon about Lords know what.

Artemis held a glass of red wine in her hands while Persephone had a glass of pomegranate juice. She really liked pomegranates.

"I still don't understand why your mother won't let you drink." Artemis said before taking another sip from her glass.

Persephone sighed and swirled her drink around in her glass.

"Don't blame her. She just wants to protect me. Besides, I'm not really interested in trying it either." She shrugged.

" You're, missing out Persephone," Artemis said with a smirk, she scanned the room and narrowed her eyes at a certain someone, "Hermes keeps looking here." Artemis noted. Persephone tilted her head.

"Why?" she asked. Artemis raised her brow.

"You're really oblivious sometimes. Didn't he ask for your hand?" Persephone's mouth hung open.

"W-w-who t-t-old you that?" she stuttered. Her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Apollo," Artemis giggled, "He told me how furious your mother was when she saw him kiss you too." She added raising her brow as Persephone sighed and pursed her lips.

"Please stop talking about it! Mother doesn't even want me talking to him or Apollo. I don't want anyone else to know okay, especially Lady Aphrodite." She said sternly.

Persephone didn't talk much with Lady Aphrodite. She was slightly intimidated by how beautiful she was. However, she was kind, and not as heartless as she had once thought. Her mother didn't like Aphrodite all too much because of how divulged she was in gossip which Demeter did not approve of. While Persephone herself had only heard of a few of her gossip stories she knew she didn't want Aphrodite to hear about this or Persephone wouldn't be able to show her face on Olympus ever again.

Artemis bit her bottom lip, "what is it?" Persephone asked.

"Well, Athena knows," Persephone's eyes widened, "I told her. Don't worry no one else will know. She's intelligent to know not to tell anyone!" she added.

Persephone shook her head and sighed staring into her glass of pomegranate juice. "I want to go home now." she muttered.

* * *

From across the room Apollo and Eros were as drunk as they could possibly be without the help of Dionysus's wine- which he would often bring spiked to help the Gods grow drunk quicker. Alas, it was the first time in centuries that he had forgotten. Nonetheless, Apollo could drink so much, the spiked alcohol wouldn't have been a hindrance for him.

"Shhhhh. . . Well you mustn't tell anyone. B-" Apollo couldn't finish is sentence and was cut off with a booming sense of laughter which in turn made Eros burst as well. "He-" he hiccupped, "Hermes kissed Perseph-" he couldn't finish as laughter overcame him again.

"Hermes? What an idiot." Eros said laughing,

"No, no, no wait! Demeter saw them!" Apollo managed to say before laughing like a lunatic once again. Eros burst into fits of laughter spilling some of his pink wine over him.

"Demeter! She was merciful then- letting him keep his wings!"

"Even I wouldn't risk it! Poor fellow eh, he's liked her for sooo loong. She doesn't even acknowledge it!" Apollo questioned loudly. Some heads turned towards him but they were too drunk to understand what was going on. Luckily for them Demeter was on the other side of the hall.

"He's a good man! I know!" Eros said with a smug smile as he placed his drink down, "Lemme shoot one of my arrows at her! That'll work! You won't be heartbroken will you?" Eros said cooing Apollo who laughed shaking his head.

"Gods no! Do it Eros! Let's help the fool out!" he cheered.

Eros pulled out his bow and arrows and gave one final sly smile to Apollo. All he had to do was ensure that Hermes was the first one Persephone saw. It was a foolproof plan that worked on his behalf all the time (well, only when he wasn't drunk, that is).

* * *

He had arrived later than all the other Gods and Goddesses. He didn't appreciate the party atmosphere much but he would come anyways for a while to visit his family.

His aura was powerful. He strode into the hall confidently taking long strides. His sleek black satin cape flowed elegantly behind him. His dark eyes were fixed ahead and he paid no attention the others around him. His face was emotionless which made him look like a statue. He was a royal no doubt and definitely showed it in his behavior.

"Brother Hades!" Zeus boomed once he saw who had finally arrived causing all the eyes to fixate on him. Hades took no notice.

"Zeus, how are you?" He asked as he held out his hand, his voice was low and masculine which matched his features. He was very chiseled. His jawline was sharp; the only thing that softened it out was his full goatee. His nose was pointy and incredibly symmetrical looking. His eyes were of such a dark brown that they looked like black orbs. He was, no doubt, handsome.

"I'm fine brother! Come, meet everyone else." Zeus said as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and whisked him away to meet the rest of the family after he had placed a tall glass of red wine in his hands.

* * *

"He's coming this way Persephone," Artemis said as she watched him fly over to her.

"Who?"

"Hermes!" She hissed while shaking her head. The young goddess was sometimes too innocent for her own good.

Persephone's eyes widened and she grabbed Artemis's green velvet sleeve with her free hand, "Please don't leave me alone!" She said frantically. Artemis shook her head.

"Persephone if you don't wish to talk to him you don't have to." She said, "You cannot let people walk over you." She said sternly, "The two of you need to talk alone, besides I need to keep an eye on Apollo," She said rolling her eyes, "He's drunk even without the wine spiked."

"Spiked wine?" Persephone questioned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be over there, don't worry. He won't do anything to embarrass you." She comforted her sincerely. Persephone sighed and pursed her lips before turning around to meet Hermes's gaze.

Tonight she would disobey her mother a second time.

* * *

Hades stood in the far left corner away from most of the racket. He was talking with his dearest sister, Hestia. They always got along. Hades would visit her on Earth or Olympus (wherever she decided to be) once in a while, and she would return the favor by visiting the Underworld. The gates were always open for her.

Not long after, Poseidon and Hera had joined in the conversation. Hades was always closest to his older four siblings solely because they had spent their childhood together in the stomach of Kronos.

"Brother! What brings you to Olympus?" Poseidon questioned with a smirk.

"There is a party here tonight if I am not mistaken." He answered bluntly as he took a sip of his wine.

"Not really the party type of God, are you Hades?" Poseidon said with a smirk causing Hera to roll her eyes.

"I see no harm in visiting the family." He said.

"Haven't seen you visit my realm in centuries dear brother." Poseidon said with a twisted smile. It was true he hadn't. Truth be told, he didn't even like coming to Olympus unless he saw a legitimate reason to. These parties thrown by Zeus meant that majority of the Gods and Goddesses would attend, and when he heard of Demeter making an appearance he thought it only polite to arrive.

He hadn't seen her ages.

"Tell me brother," Hades said eyeing Poseidon carefully, "When was the last time you and your wife came to my abode?" He smirked and raised his brow, causing Poseidon to turn slightly pink with color.

"Hint taken." He muttered before clearing his throat. Hades scanned the hall and looked for—

Ah, Demeter. He had found her. He excused himself from his other siblings and smirked to himself when he heard Hestia scowling at Poseidon.

His dear family.

When he got a closer look at Demeter he could see that she was staring at her daughter who was on the other side of the hall talking with Hermes. As he got closer to her he saw as she played around with the fruit on her plate as she glared at the messenger of the Gods.

"Demeter," Hades said softly with a smile. Demeter turned and found her brother staring at her with slight concern in her conduct. Though the two had been bickering since childhood, they cared greatly for one another.

"Brother!" She said with a smile which made her look youthful once more (not that she wasn't). She gave him a soft hug, and he watched her anger slowly fade from her deep green eyes. "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long." She said.

"I believe that has something to do with you never coming to Olympus, Demeter." He said. Demeter rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her pale yellow dress.

"I could say the same for you brother." She said. He sneered,

"I have a kingdom to run. Fortunately, I work hard unlike our brothers." He said. While he cared for his younger brothers, he despised their behaviour but loved them nonetheless. Now his sisters on the other hand, Demeter, Hestia, and Hera were dearest to him among others.

"Excuse me Hades," Demeter said cutting him off, "But I must go and see Kore," She said. Hades raised a brow.

"Kore? Demeter, I thought your daughters' name was Persephone?" He questioned. Demeter waved her hand.

"That may be, but she should have been named Kore." She said glaring at Zeus, who had insisted on naming her Persephone.

"Leave her be Demeter, she seems fine." He noted. Demeter shook her head furiously.

"Oh no! That wretched Hermes won't leave her alone." She hissed.

"Hermes?" Hades scoffed, "Demeter he's but a foolish young God."

"That's exactly why I don't want him around my daughter." She snapped. Hades sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Let me scare him off. It's what I do best anyways." He said with a smile and a shrug before walking off.

* * *

"W-wait! Wait Eros! Hermes must have his back towards us! H-he can't suspect a thing!" Apollo reminded him causing Eros to scrunch his nose.

"This arrow is for Persephone! I don't want Hermes in my way!" He snapped.

"Shh. . ." Apollo placed his pointe finger on Eros's lips, "You see, you hit her thigh! It's foolproof!" He explained.

Eros had drunk to the point where he could no longer logically think—not that he was one of the smartest Gods in the first place, but he did his job well. So, without further doubt he aimed for his arrow to hit Persephone's left thigh.

"Not so fast!" They both turned to see a furious Artemis. She glared at her brother and snatched his drink from his hands. "What the Tartarus do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

Now if Apollo weren't so drunk, his sister's anger would have stopped him from proceeding with his shenanigans. But, alas he was!

"Shh. . . Sister love is in the air! Don't mess with it!" Apollo sang as he swung his arm around his sister who gave him a look of disgust.

"Ugh, Apollo your breath!" She wined as she pushed his head out of her face.

"Shut up! The both of you! Let me concentrate!" Eros whined breaking up the small quarrel between twins.

"No! That's it!" Artemis pulled Eros's bow and arrow out of his hands and glared at her brother once more once she noticed that he had gotten himself another glass of wine. The idiot.

* * *

When Artemis left Persephone, she turned around to face Hermes. The closer he got the more Persephone pulled her shawl closer to her body. He smiled, and looked at her like he always did unlike this afternoon where all he could eye was her figure.

"Kore!" He exclaimed. He held a drink in his hands and his wings fluttered as he neared her. He looked especially clean today—not that he wasn't. But, spending all day and sometimes night delivering messages from one God to the next was, no doubt, tiresome.

Although Persephone smiled she was slightly nervous. Not because of the way he had behaved towards her earlier, but the sole fact that mother had advised that she strictly not meet with either him or Apollo. She didn't really consider herself to be disobedient child, and she didn't want to be one either. Persephone bit her bottom lip and turned her head towards where her mother. She saw her talking with Lord Hades. She sighed in relief and recomposed herself.

"I didn't think you were coming tonight." He said. Persephone shrugged.

"Neither did I, but, here we are." She replied, her hand never letting go from her shawl.

"Listen," Hermes cleared his throat and fiddled with his dirty blonde hair, "About the er—proposal," Persephone bit her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders slightly, "I just wanted to say, I hope there're no hard feelings between the two of us." He said meekly. Persephone's lips twitched into a slight smile and she shook her head.

"Not between us." She said truthfully, but she didn't want her Mother seeing her talk with Hermes. Her eyes darted towards her Mother and she was glaring at the back of Hermes's head causing Persephone to turn a frantic shade of red.

Whenever Persephone felt the least bit furious or bewildered she had the tendency to wilt. Her Mother had taught her how to control her powers, but when emotions got the best of her she wilted. Flower petals would appear wilted from under feet, sometimes they appeared by falling out of her dark wavy locks.

This was one of those times. Her wilting even added to her embarrassment causing Hermes to furrow his brows at the scene unfolding before him.

"Err—are you okay Kore?" He asked confused. She nodded and looked to Artemis for support but, alas she was screaming at her brother.

"Is something the matter?" Persephone turned her gaze to the deep masculine voice that came from in front of her and her eyes widened to see a tall pale man with dark locks who eyed Hermes intimidatingly.

Hermes turned around slowly for he recognized that voice instantly. Hades, The Rich One. Persephone was in panic now and unfortunately for her she continued to wilt to the point where people would stop, stare, and giggle.

Aphrodite, thought she looked adorable.

* * *

"Give that back!" Eros shouted who reached for his bow and arrow. Apollo couldn't care less about the situation anymore. It was all fun and games, Hermes would never get her anyways. Demeter would pick off his wings piece by piece before he'd be together with Persephone.

"No! You're too drunk! The two of you have ruined this whole night!" She yelled causing Apollo to roll his eyes.

"Excuse us but, you are the one shouting!" He snapped causing Artemis's attention to swamp back over to her brother. This allowed for Eros to quickly grab his bow and arrow.

Without thinking or bothering to check his aim, he let go of the arrow. It was as if the Fates wanted him to endure an eternity of suffering because the arrow didn't hit Persephone's thigh or leg, it hit the back of Lord Hades's leg.

"Shit!" He yelled causing Apollo and Artemis to turn their eyes towards the drunk God of Love.

Artemis's eyes widened once she realized what had happened, whereas Apollo burst into uncontrollable laughter causing his wine to spill all over him—again. Artemis quickly ran as fast as she could and pulled out the arrow from Lord Hades quick enough for him to not have noticed. Eros's head lay in shame in his hands while Apollo commented.

"Forget about Hermes, Eros you are fucked man! I won't be seeing you anytime soon cause you'll be thrown into the depths of Tartarus! He exclaimed.

"Shut up! This is entirely your fault!" He muttered. He chugged down the last of his wine and sighed. "I'm headed home. It'll be my final night sleeping on a bed." Apollo laughed again and shook his head as his eyes wandered over towards Artemis.

* * *

"Why, H—hello Lord Hades." Hermes stuttered as he turned around. He watched Lord Hades' dark eyes stare him down intensely. It wasn't his dark eyes that made him look. . . menacing. It was the way he carried himself with power, confidence, and mystery. He was structured slightly more than his brothers adding to his powerful aura. Oh, and the fact that he dressed in dark colors that contrasted against his pale cream skin added to that tremendously.

"Hermes." He dragged out his name.

This was the first time Persephone had really heard Lord Hades say anything. The previous encounters they had were just a formality of bidding one another "Hello" which often happened at Olympus during the day. But, this was night and Persephone wasn't frightened, just in slight awe.

"I—Is something the matter my Lord?" He questioned. Hades nodded while stroking his goatee. His cream hands contrasted against his bearded jawline and Persephone noted how defined it really was.

"I need you to deliver a message." He said calmly. Hermes cleared his throat and flapped his wings slightly to indicate that he was in the ready to deliver this message.

"Alright, to whom?" He questioned.

"Kronos. Off you go." He said calmly.

The color from Hermes's face left him and he flew straight away without asking a single question. He left Olympus right away and along his journey met Eros. The two of them drunk till Helios rose the following morning.

"Foolish boy." He muttered before feeling a poke at his narrowed his eyes and gave wilting Persephone a confused look which turned into a soft affectionate gaze that caused him to stare at her longer than intended, before turning around to find Artemis standing right behind him with her arms behind her back.

"Good evening Lord Hades!" She blurted quickly, "How are you?" She asked. Hades furrowed his brows.

"Fine , thank the Fates." He watched a drunken Apollo embarrass himself, "I'd advise you to go and tend to your brother Artemis." He added and watched as Artemis nodded with a smile and run. No matter how much of a huntress she was, there was a child deep inside of her.

This was an odd party indeed.

He turned back towards Persephone and observed her wilt right in front of him. It was one of the most unusual things he had seen in his lifetime. A wilting Goddess who, still looked breathtaking. She looked like an innocent and simple young lady which reflected well in the way that Demeter wanted her presented. She wore simple white dress that contrasted against her golden tan skin and dark auburn locks which made her deep green eyes stand out. He hadn't seen such simplistic beauty before and he quite liked it.

"L-lord Hades?" He was torn from his thoughts by a soft youthful voice. He averted his gaze directly towards her and watched as she looked at his face while twiddling with her fingers waiting for a reply.

"Yes." He answered.

"T-thank you." She said pulling tighter at her shawl. He gave a shrug.

"Not a problem. I know I handled this better than your Mother would have." He said honestly. Persephone tilted her head slightly and looked at the King of the Underworld in confusion.

"Wh—w—what does that mean?" Hades shrugged.

"It just means Demeter would have plucked his wings off of him and then would have thrown him off from the heavens. She can be quite temperamental."

"Uh. . ." Persephone didn't know what to say. Truth be told, she'd much rather just look at him. He was handsome no doubt and this was the first time she ever got to look at him.

"I should be leaving. Good night young one." He said while taking one final look at the stunning young Goddess in front of him before taking off with his dark cape flowing elegantly behind him. He said his goodbyes to Zeus and his other siblings and gave Demeter a curt nod and smirked before he left Olympus and retreated back to the Underworld.

What an odd party.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope that you guys found this chapter to be more entertaining than the previous one. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

"That, was dreadful." Persephone said once she and her mother entered the house. They left not long after Lord Hades because as it turned out, there was even more drinking since Dionysus had come back with the spiked wine, and thus arguments, pranks and fiascos of all sorts created pandemonium and utter chaos. So naturally, Demeter had grabbed her daughter, and they both fled without saying goodbye. Persephone was glad, she had enough drama for one night.

"I couldn't agree more." Demeter said while kissing the top of her daughters head. She cupped her face in her hands and sighed pushing back the hairs that fell over her face, "My dear Kore, you looked beautiful tonight." She said sincerely. Persephone smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thank you Mother, as did you." She said. Demeter sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No wonder you have so many suitors come your way," she mumbled stroking her face softly, "But Gods, that Hermes." She sneered.

"I'm sorry Mother. I didn't want to talk to him tonight, honest." She said. Demeter narrowed her eyes.

"Why didn't you wish to speak with Hermes?" She questioned. While Demeter didn't want him around her daughter, she wanted to know why Persephone didn't want to speak with him, "Did he say something to you Kore?"

"No Mother,"

"Did he do anything to you?" She asked sternly gazing deep into her daughters eyes. Persephone tilted her head and gazed at her mother.

"What does it matter what he did? Don't words hurt more than stones mother?" Demeter sighed and shook her head.

"Never you mind Kore," She said gently, " You're too young to understand."She said causing Persephone to fume inside.

She's always too young.

"What did he say to you Kore? at the Party." She added.

"He just wanted to say sorry about the other day. . . " She trailed off. Demeter scoffed.

"Of course he would. Such a foolish boy. Even Apollo knew better than him and he was drunk the entire time despite Dionysus forgetting the spiked wine." she babbled. Persephone's mouth hung open.

"Mother, what is it about this spiked wine everyone seems to be talking about?" She asked. Demeter shook her head.

"Oh Its nothing child. Why don't you change your cloths and I'll make us some hot tea." She said. Persephone gave her mother a sleepy smile and nodded walking slowly towards her room down the hall of the small cottage.

When Demeter finished making the two lemon teas she carried both cups over to Persephone's room. She knocked on the door and there came no answer. She pushed it open slowly and smiled at what she saw. Her beautiful daughter lying onto of her bed fast sleep in her new dress cloths with her face buried deep in her pillow. My, was she tired. Demeter set one of the cups down on her daughters wooden night stand and placed a soft kiss on her head.

* * *

Hades had spent the past few days in an odd mood. He just wasn't as focused on his work like usual. Ever since the party at Olympus he had been feeling strange. He had been caught "gazing off" by Hecate, Thanatos, and even Minos! What Hades thought was odd was the fact that he had been hazing off and thinking about the same thing for the past few days. Only one being was present in his mind during those times. Persephone. The beautiful maiden he had met at Olympus that night. And, he considered it to be their first true encounter.

Demeter didn't come to Olympus as often as some of the other Gods and when she did Hades was not always there with the rest of them seeing as that he always had loads of work in the Underworld. He had met Persephone years ago when she was younger and to be frank, she had no interest in meeting him. She smiled and shook his hand and he returned the gesture and the two hardly spoke. The other children of Zeus such as Athena, Artemis and Apollo, Hermes and even Dionysus were ones that he would meet more frequently. Persephone was different, because of the protective hold of Demeter.

Hades didn't see it as a horrible thing. She protected her daughter because she knew of the horrible things that some could do by living amongst the mortals for so many years. She knew what they were capable of, and what other Gods were capable of as well. Zeus, Poseidon and Ares were prime examples. She had spent years trapped inside the stomach of Kronos and another ten years fighting battle against him as well. Demeter knew of many pains and he knew Persephone was the one true thing that gave her happiness.

Unfortunately that was problem. Hades felt that by simply even thinking about her— in a (somewhat) innocent fashion, he was betraying the trust of Demeter. He had heard from Apollo not too long ago, (because he had been telling everyone thinking it was hilarious, and the more Hades thought about it, it possibly was. But, one must have actually seen it as a third party to really know for sure) Demeter was furious with Hermes for kissing her daughter and for asking her in hand in marriage.

"Hades?" He looked up from his parchment to find Hecate standing by the doorway of his office. He pointed his slim nose in the air gesturing for her to continue, "Hades are you alright?" She asked. He cleared his throat and nodded

"I am fine, thank the Fates. Why do you ask?" He questioned. Hecate looked at him confused.

"My Lord, the judges are waiting for you in the throne room. Thanatos came by twice to call you." She explained. Hades raised his brows.

"I see, very well then. I'll be there in a moment." He muttered as he watched Hecate leave his office closing the door behind him. He sighed and sunk back into his chair and placed his hands over his face. "Pull yourself together." He said to himself. He rose from his chair and glanced down at the parchment spread out on his desk. It appeared as if this time while he was off in another realm he had drawn on the parchment with ink. He eyed his doodle and became furious with himself.

He had (horribly) drawn a young lady who as wilting from her hair.

Gods, he was losing his mind.

* * *

"You two should tell him what happened." Artemis said to both Eros and Apollo. She had brought them together to discuss the chaos they (Eros and Apollo) had caused during the party on Olympus.

"No way!" Apollo said, "He got hit by an arrow. Big deal he can get over it. King of the Underworld isn't he?" he muttered while crossing his arms in a huff, "Besides if anyone needs to apologize its Lord Hades for getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what?" Artemis questioned raising a brow. Apollo sighed.

"if it wasn't for him sister, we'd all be celebrating." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Celebrating what?"

"The union of Hermes and Persephone! Oh imagine what that wedding could have been like." He joked. Eros laughed and sighed.

"It truly would have been magnificent." He sang.

"You need to tell him what happened or I will!" She snapped. Eros crossed his arms.

"Really? I don't think you will." He said.

"Watch me."

"You should have told him about it last night then!"

"You li—"

"Children!" The three young Gods turned towards a Goddess with deep blue eyes, beautiful chestnut hair but with a firm look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "Tell me what is going on." She said sternly. The three young Gods looked towards each other causing Eros to turn pale.

He really would be going to Tartarus.

* * *

Hades was in the throne room with Rhadamanthus, Minos, and Aeacus and was vaguely listening to then testimony of a young man who had died recently due to a feud between two rival families. His mind had once agin wandered off into the cosmos and yet again he was thinking about the young maiden who had caught his eyes just a few days ago.

"Lord Hades?" Hades was pulled from his daydream by Thanatos who stood just beside his throne, "Hades, Lady Hestia is here to see you. She say's its important." He whispered. Hades furrowed his brows and turned to his fellow judges,

"I am needed somewhere else, I trust that you shall be able to take care of things here while I am absent." He said.

"Indeed Lord Hades," Rhadamanthus replied bowing his head.

Hades left the room with Thanatos leading the way. It was cold down in the Underworld despite Tartarus not being too far from here, but the flames of hellfire did not keep the Underworld warm, which was often why Hades wore a heavy fur cape around his shoulders. Others wore heavy and rich fabrics like wool or velvet and stuck to dark colors which in turn just added the the darkness of the Underworld. But, Hades had grow to love this very much and disliked leaving his world unless it was necessary.

He followed Thanatos to the private quarters of the castle, where servants were strictly forbidden. In the same quarters lived the other Gods who resided in the Underworld and at the very top of the staircase was Hades. Right inside the large mahogany door that lead him to his quarters was a lounge where Hestia awaited her brother. She had been to the Underworld many times and whenever she waited for her brother she always waited here. It was one of her favourite spots in his castle. It was the most home-y and comfortable her.

"I'll leave you alone." Thanatos said before walking away. Hades watched as he left, making sure no one else was around.

"Hestia." he said pulling her in for hug, "I trust you come here bearing good news?" He guessed Hestia shrugged.

"Unfortunately I am not, and I have not visited you alone either." She said causing Hades and narrow his eyes.

"Who else did you bring?" He asked, his voice lowered making him sound slightly darker. Hestia placed her hands on her hips,

"Don't be rude Hades. They have as much of a right to be here as I do." she stated.

"That would depend on who you brought." he sneered causing Hestia to sigh.

"Come out children." She beckoned.

Hades narrowed his eyes and watched as three young Gods descended from the darkness of the lounge and slowly walked towards him. They bowed either out of honour or fear for him. He knew it was probably the latter, and he didn't care. All he wanted to know was why they had come. He remained impatient as he waited for Apollo, Artemis and Eros to start talking.

"Yes?" he grumbled, urging for them to say what they needed to. He watched as Artemis nudged Eros with her elbow and curtly nod towards him. Apollo kept his eyes down, daring not to look at him.

What could possibly be so horrible?

He never experienced this kind of behaviour from his nephews and niece. They had a clear—somewhat clear understanding of each other and thats all "bonding" Hades felt he needed. If he needed friends, he didn't lack any in the Underworld.

"W-w-well yo-u s s-s-ee Lord H-ad-es. Um, the—the thing is," Eros babbled as he played with his fingers which Hades found amusing, "Er— at the dinner a few nights ago," He regained composure, "Apoll—"

"Hey!" Apollo snapped turning his gaze towards Eros who was to his left, "Leave me out of this!" He snapped.

"Leave you out of this! YOU were the one that started it!" Artemis snapped glaring at her bother while poor Eros knelt in between them, "If anyone shouldn't be here it should be me! I saved your asses back there!

"Artemis! Please," Hestia interjected, the three kept fighting amongst each other causing a a smile to tug at Hades's lips, "I'm sorry about this bother. I brought them here to—"

Hades interrupted her by holding out his hand, "Leave them be sister, this—this is very— _amusing_." He said while stroking his jawline with his thumb, "I haven't seen bickering this intense since Zeus and Hera got married." He recalled.

"Thats enough!" Hestia said breaking the three of them up. Hestia was a kind Goddess, who was always very compassionate but she had enough of their fighting. They driving her insane and she considered herself to be very patient. "Now, just tell him!" She snapped. Artemis sighed shook her head.

"Fine. I guess I'll tell you sir—"

"Sir?" Hades questioned, that was new. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"She's just trying to butter up you Lord hades." Apollo explained.

"Shut up, Apollo!" Artemis snapped again. Hades rolled his eyes. As amusing as he found this, he had work to do and now all he wants to know was the reason why had come here.

"Listen you three!" His voice boomed. Six wide eyes turned towards him, they hadn't heard him yell at them like this in years, "I have a Kingdom to run and the three of you are wasting my time. Now, unless you have something to say I suggest the three of you head on down to Tartarus where you can bicker all you want for eternity!"

The lounge was quiet and watched all of them recompose themselves to the sensible young Gods they were. Well, with the exception of Apollo, that is.

"Okay," Eros started, "Let me just say that this NOT my fault. Apollo put me up to it," Apollo was about to defend himself but he earned a hard, cold stare from Hades and kept shut, "And might I add the wine was spike!" He said.

"No it wasn't, the idiot forgot." Hades said bluntly, he cleared his throat, "Continue."

"Okay well. You see Hermes really likes Persephone," Hades raised his brow. Now he was especially interested. What did all of this have to do with him?

"No, no. no," Apollo interrupted, "Hermes is _infatuated_ with Persephone." He corrected. Artemis rolled her eyes causing Apollo to shrug, "What? I'm telling it how it is." He muttered. Hades eyes turned cold and he felt a pang of- _jealousy?_

"Anyways, so we," He gestured towards himself and Apollo, "decided to help the moron out. The plan was simple. Hermes would talk to Persephone and then BOOM! I'd shoot my arrow and they'd fall in love, and all of us would be in the meadow somewhere attending their wedding while Ares would look after Demeter." He said smugly.

"Yeah and then you ruined it! Because, we aren't at a wedding now, are we Lord Hades?" Apollo questioned sarcastically. Hades gave him one hard look witch zipped him up. Lord, Zeus's male offspring were a curse.

"And how exactly did I _ruin_ it?" He questioned darkly.

"Easy Hades," Hestia said calmly causing Hades to cross his arms in a huff.

"Well I have perfect aim," Eros said smugly causing Apollo to chuckle despite Hades un-amusing stare, "But Artemis kept interfering—"

"So you wouldn't get yourself killed," She muttered.

"—and she took my bow and arrows! So when I got them back I aimed without thinking. . . and . . . well— there you were." He laughed nervously.

Hades was enraged. He knew exactly what Eros meant. His face became hard and the shadows on his face were more prominent than ever.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" He yelled in rage. Eros, Apollo and Artemis retreated behind their Aunt Hestia who gave Hades a cold stone glare.

"Hades!" She snapped, "Don't." He growled and glared at the young ones behind his sister.

"Where. Is. The. Arrow." He demanded. Artemis laughed nervously peeping out from behind her Aunt but still clutching onto her orange chiton dress.

"I—er I took it out." She said softly. Hades now realized what had happened between the two of them on the night of the party. That prick he felt on the back of his leg was one of Eros's damnable arrows!

"Er, Lord Hades?" Eros piped from behind Hestia while twidling his fingers, "I don't suppose you'd tell us who you fell for. . ." He trailed off, clearly this was not a question Hades wanted to hear, nor did he want to answer.

"Why? Were the three of you too drunk to notice?" He sneered. Artemis growled.

"I wasn't drunk Uncle!" She protested. Hades rolled his eyes.

"You must have been if you decided to _team up_ with your fool of a twin."

"Hey!" Apollo snapped, "We were just trying to help _you_ out this time."

"I see. So, in what way are you helping me?" He demanded,

"Well we'd help you if you told us who you saw at first glance? Do you see how this works now Lord Hades?" Eros explained, "I can help you! Not the losers beside me."

"How can you help me dear Eros?" Hades sneered.

"W-well. Er- you can tell me who you saw, I'll shoot my arrow at her- but you have to present, and then Bam! The two of you fall in love and we can have a summer wedding- in the Underworld. . ." He ranted on not paying attention to what he was saying anymore. Truth be told Eros wished he had drank a glass of wine before Hestia dragged the three of them down here.

"Why did you bring them here Hestia?" He growled turning to his sister who remained calm, he would have much rather preferred living in the shadows than hearing this, at least he knew why he was acting so odd now.

"You had a right to know. They were all so scared of what would happen if you figured out yourself. The right thing to do was for them to tell you." She explained.

"The right thing for them to do is walk down into Tartarus themselves to save me the trouble." He growled. "Leave at once!" He shouted causing the young ones to scurry on out without looking back once. "Leave me be Hestia." He muttered as he sat himself down on one of his leather chairs and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

* * *

"Well," Apollo said breaking the ice once they were all on Mount Olympus, "That wasn't so bad." He said.

"Shut up Apollo." Eros muttered shoving him away roughly.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Well, there you go! I hope you found it kinda amusing. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Demeter had just come back from the nearby temple for Morning Prayer with the mortals when she found Persephone inside, sitting by the windowsill with a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"Good morning Kore." Persephone turned her head away from the window and gave a sleepy smile to her mother.

"Morning mother." She replied, Demeter could still hear fatigue in her voice and her face still looked tired.

"You're awfully tired today. We missed you at temple. The mortals were wondering where you were."

"Oh Mother I'm sorry I didn't wake up earlier. I was just so tired from last night." She explained with a small yawn escaping from her lips.

It was routine for Demeter and Persephone to wake up an hour or two after dawn. Demeter would fix breakfast while Persephone would feel their horses' breakfast in their stable just behind the cottage and tend to her garden. After they finished getting ready and eating they would walk to the nearby temple and attend prayer with the mortals. Usually Demeter would stay longer afterwards while Persephone would walk back home or head towards the river and play with the Nymphs. Only as of recent did Demeter finally allow for her daughter to walk back home with an escort.

"That's all right Kore." Demeter said, "You had quite a night."

"I don't want to go to Olympus anytime soon Mother." she said just after yawning once more causing Demeter to smile.

"Neither do I child."

* * *

That stupid Eros.

Hades's daydreaming and constant thinking of Persephone were all because of him. Now, it all made sense. These past few days were different for him because he had been feeling an emotion that he hadn't truly felt before.

Love- or rather fondness as he liked to remind himself.

He was infatuated with her. He would doze off during the day thinking about her tanned skin, gorgeous auburn locks, and that beautiful smile she displayed that would show her lone dimple which made him smirk. One thing that made him ponder over her even more was her wilting. He loved how flustered she looked when she wilted. However when he thought about her _beautiful_ green eyes he would snap out of his gaze because they reminded him of Demeter's eyes.

Yuck.

While he cared for his sister, the last thing he wanted to think about was his sister in _that_ sense. He could put up with many unorthodox, Godly behavior, but thinking about Demeter in an almost- sensual sense was beyond him. He was not Zeus, nor was he like Kronos.

He shuddered once again causing him to fall off of throne when his mental picture of Persephone sitting next to him in the throne room changed to Demeter when he thought of her eyes once more.

* * *

Persephone spent much of her day inside. She didn't feel like going out into the meadow today. She knew that Althea would find out what happened at the party last night and she knew, that she would know, that she did in fact attend the dinner. Althea was a dear friend and so were the other nymphs. But, today was just one of those days where she wanted to stay indoors, and that's what she did. Her mind wandered over to the party. She didn't attend many of them but she knew that this one ended in chaos.

One thing she could never understand properly was why the Gods were so obsessed with Dionysus spiked wine.

"Kore!" Demeter called.

Persephone turned towards her mother. She had spent most of the day curled up inside, sitting by the windowsill and watching her garden through the window. Persephone had her own garden that she had started together with her mother when she was younger. Ever since then she'd been tending to it the garden had gotten bigger and blossomed into something Persephone adored.

"Yes mother?" She replied. Demeter walked towards her and placed the back of her hand on her forehead causing Persephone to furrow her brows and push her hand back. "Mother, what are doing?"

"Are you feeling well Kore?" She asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She questioned. Demeter sighed.

"I don't know. You just don't seem to be feeling yourself today." She said.

"Wh-what do you mean feeling myself? I'm fine." relied Persephone.

"Oh," Demeter passively waved her hand, "Its just an expression Kore." She said.

"Mother," Demeter replied by humming, "Is Dionysus spiked wine also an expression?"

The following days after that were not so different from her usual routine. Hermes had come by a few times to check in and see how Persephone was doing anytime he was given break, and when he didn't see Demeter within the radius of the cottage. She did admit, he went through great lengths to ensure that she was okay. That was what she liked about it him. However, Demeter was still not able to forget what happened between the two of them. Persephone herself did know what to think, she even asked Althea for advice.

"See, this issue goes past the kiss Persephone," Althea said as she sat behind Persephone braiding her long auburn hair, "He stared at your breasts. Its very rude and its vile." She explained.

"They were covered—"

"He still looked! That doesn't excuse anything!"

"He apologized at the party. . ." She trailed off.

"Men don't apologize. They're useless, the only thing they're useful for is sex." She ranted. Persephone frowned and her mouth hung in confusion causing her to turn around.

"Sex?" Althea's eyes widened.

"Y-you don't know what sex is?" She herself was confused, "Your mother hasn't told you?"

"No. Why, is it important?" Althea sighed.

"Oh dear Persephone, listen to me young one. I am about to change your world."

* * *

Hades had tried to occupy himself as much as he possibly could to avoid any thoughts relating to Persephone- and Demeter (ugh). It was harder than he thought. If he wasn't thinking about Persephone, than he was doodling —very poorly— a lot of drawings that resembled the wilting Goddess he encountered.

Ever since his niece and nephews explained (miserably) the fiasco that included him and an arrow, Hestia and Eros hadn't stopped pestering him about it. He was thankful to the Fates that Apollo didn't try to get anymore involved with this, that boy gave Hades severe migraines.

He did care for his nephew, but he was so incredibly dense at times which made Hades wonder how anyone could put up with him for extended periods of time. He was hopeful that he boy would smarten up as he got older. Luckily for him, Apollo was a looker (as were all the gods) which helped him out in so many ways.

So far he had told neither of them what he was feeling. As far as Eros knew, he had assumed the effects of his arrow simply hadn't worked on Hades. He estimated that it was because he was such a powerful God, the effects just passed right through him, which was why Eros spent day and night cooped up perfecting the magic in his arrows. He thought about testing it out on Lord Hades, or any powerful God for that matter but he had to talk himself out of it every single time. He knew that Zeus and Poseidon would be more merciful than Hades but their wives would trample him over and throw him off of Olympus if he found out what he had done.

Hades had thought about coming clean with his sister and asking for her daughters hand marriage. Ah, marriage. He barely knew the girl and he was already thinking about the two of them being married, her living in the Underworld bringing some light into his realm, ruling beside him . . .

He couldn't take it anymore. He had decided to act upon this.

"Thanatos!" Hades called. Thanatos appeared almost instantly at his call.

"Yes, Lord Hades?" Hades straightened out his robes as he stood.

" I am leaving to attend to some business. May I ask of you to help the others judge the souls?"

"Of course my Lord? But, where are you going?" He asked. Hades composed his face to look blank and unreadable.

"Out."

* * *

"So, all that, just to _feel_ good?" Persephone questioned just as Althea finished explaining to her what sex was about.

"Ah, you just won't get it. You're mother wants you to remain chaste." She said with a shrug. Persephone's eyes winded.

"So, are you not?" She asked.

"No." She replied simply with a smile. Persephone shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just too young to understand."

"You're not too young. You're too innocent." She said truthfully causing Persephone to cross her arms in a huff, waiting for Althea to finish with her braid.

* * *

He sat in his dark chariot and started thinking. He left the Underworld and was aboveground by a cave along the outskirts of the city of Athens. He told himself he had two options.

He could talk with Demeter about her daughter rationally— as rationally as she would allow— to ask for Persephone's hand. Or, he could weave his way out from talking anything out with Demeter, and go to Zeus and Hera himself.

The latter option sounded better. He figured if he went about this lawfully no one would get hurt in any form. However one huge issue boggled his mind.

What if Persephone didn't like him back? Love didn't matter at this point, but he needed some form of comfort or ease to know that Persephone wouldn't despise him for eternity. As long as they got along he figured they would be fine. Besides, she'd have to consent to the marriage herself, not Demeter.

Maybe he should have told Eros about who he gazed at first. He could work his magic with his arrows on Persephone. And, he was far too young to actually embarrass Hades (not that anyone did, but there was still a possibility). However, Apollo and him were together very often and he figured word would slip from his mouth, or Apollo would get to him causing him to spill Hades secret.

He had decided on going to Hera and Zeus. Surely they could talk Demeter and they could all settle this out diplomatically. He pulled the reigns of the chariot and headed towards Olympus.

When he arrived on Mount Olympus Hades couldn't see Zeus or Hera anywhere. He thought for a moment that they were alone together. . .

But, after so many years that was after of the question. They didn't _despise_ each other, but they wouldn't be sleeping together in their kind of martial situation. Not that Hades himself knew anything of married life but he assumed that was it.

"Zeus? Brother!" He called.

"May I help you Lord Hades?" He turned to find one of servants in Zeus's abode.

"I'm here to see Zeus." He replied.

"Oh, Lord Zeus is in his garden. Follow me," He lead Hades to the garden outback.

The garden was truly beautiful, better than the fields and gardens he had in the Underworld. He knew it was because of the fact that the sun actually helped with the growth of the plants. In the Underworld the plants did not grow as extravagantly but artificial light was better than nothing.

"Brother!" Zeus said greeting Hades with open arms, "What brings you to Olympus?" Hades cleared his throat and ran a hand through his messy wavy locks.

"Err—Brother, is there anyplace we can talk in private?" He said gruffly. Zeus looked surprised.

"Oh, alright then. You're here on business. Follow me.'

They walked through the marble, spacious halls of Olympus until they reached Zeus's office. His office looked much more open and spacious. Hades knew it had to do with the white walls and pillars. The windows actually showcased clear blue skies and white puffs of clouds. It was neat and tidy whereas Hades's office had parchment, scrolls and other notes scattered around. Not to mention, his office was much more darker.

"What is it Hades?" He asked as he locked the doors to the den, "Wine? Don't worry its not spiked" He gestured towards his collection.

"I'm fine thanks." He muttered as he watched Zeus shrug and pour himself a glass of pink wine.

"Its fine. No one will be able to hear us." He ensured. Hades sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"I need to ask you for a big favour brother. You and Hera."

"Why do you need Hera?" He asked.

"Err— lemme get to that. You see I need your help." He started slowly. Damn, maybe he should have asked for some wine to loosen his tongue.

"Go on Hades." Zeus encouraged.

"I wish to marry" He blurted out causing Zeus to smile out of surprise.

"Why brother! That is great news. Finally, the Underworld shall have a Queen." He beamed, "Tell me, who is the lucky lady?" Zeus questioned as he sipped his wine looking as if he didn't really care who his bride-to-be was. He just assumed it was some Nymph from the Underworld who had finally slipped himm a love potion. Hades chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his locks,

"Err- Persephone." He muttered. Zeus unconsciously dropped his glass of wine and stared at his brother with wide eyes.

"You wish to marry her? My daughter? Hades believe it or not but my children mean everything to me and Persephone is no exception."

"Yes, I understand."

"Why?" He asked. Hades bit his lip and shrugged, he didn't want to share the real reason why.

"It has come to my attention that I need a queen. I wish for Persephone to be the queen of the Underworld." he lied—partially. Zeus remained quite momentarily and faced his brother looking for a hint of emotion to showcase what he could possibly mean by that. It was a waste because Hades was a master at hiding his feelings and true intentions.

"Hades- she could never adjust to the Underworld. She is the Goddess of Spring. Nature, flowers, light and life runs through her blood." Hades remained silent unsure of what to tell him.

"She may be open to such a change. She seems to be optimistic enough." He tried to reason.

"Not a change so drastic brother." He said shaking his head.

"Brother please, if I could just talk with her." Silence flooded the room and it lasted for much longer than Hades would have liked. He eyed his brother closely looking for bodied emotions. All Hades could sense was confusion and other conflicting emotions

"What I don't understand Hades, is why you have come to me to ask for permission. You would have been the last God to come to my approval for anything." Hades nodded.

"Well, you'[re not wrong. But, I can't talk to Demeter about this. She'd be so furious even I wouldn't know what to do with her."

"What makes you think you need to talk to anyone about this?" Questioned Zeus while raising his golden brow.

"Well I can't just _take_ her." He muttered, "I want this to be official. You and Hera are the only ones who can officiate anything, really- if you think about it." Zeus fell quiet once again, tormenting Hades to no end.

He definitely did need that wine.

"Alright Hades," He began causing Hades to raise his brow in surprise, "This is fine on my behalf. But, Persephone must consent." He stressed, " Now, I know Demeter won't agree. If you can get Persephone to consent then I have no problem permitting the marriage." Hades lips twitched into a sly smile.

"Thank you brother."

"Hades, you must take great care of her." he warned hos brother darkly, "And you must obedient of her choosing. "I'll talk to Hera." he added.

"I will brother, and thank you."

"Oh, and a word of advice," Zeus said quickly as he poured himself another glass of wine. This time it was white, "Kidnapping her doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Hades rolled his eyes.

What an idiot. That was the difference between the two brothers. Zeus was stupid and he was rational. Or so he thought.

Hades returned to the Underworld and was in pleasant mood and it showcased on the small smile that tugged on his lips. Hecate and Thanatos watched with confused gazes as he walked straight into his office without greeting either of them, or returning to judge the souls.

"Do you think he's sick?" Hecate whispered to Thanatos who shrugged a reply.

"Nah, maybe a nymph threw herself at him?" He suggest causing Hecate to raise a brow, "What? He's not lacking in the sexual department." He muttered.

"Maybe not him. But you sure are." She smirked. Thanatos clenched his jaw and glared at Hecate.

"That was uncalled for." He muttered before walking away from Hecate who had a small smile of her face.

* * *

Persephone had an unusual day. She couldn't understand the reasoning behind anyone wanting to have sex. She wanted to ask her Mother more about it, but judging by the fact that Althea said herself it made someone unchaste she decided against it. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to freak out, which in turn would result in zero contact between her and the nymphs. Persephone didn't want to risk that.

She had changed into a light white nightgown that kept her cool during the hot summer nights. Her hair was damp because she had taken a nice bath to clean herself off from her long day spent outside. She walked towards the kitchen and made herself a cup of chamomile tea to help her fall asleep. She liked drinking a cup of tea before bed because she found that he soothed her down nicely and would often drink lemon or herb tea if she wanted a change.

"Kore? Why are you still up?" Demeter asked when her daughter walked into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to make some tea, is that alright mother?" She asked. Demeter sighed and shook her head with a small smile.

"Of course, but child I want you in bed soon." She added sternly.

"I will mother."

Persephone quickly made her tea and took the cup to her room and decided to drink it there. She placed her tea on her night stand, opened up the small window above her bed, and pushed the covers away. She pulled the covers over herself and lay her back against the head board. She lay back while sipping her.

She hadn't felt this relaxed in days.

She dreamed of a place she had never seen before. The walls around her were of a dark mahogany and the tiles beneath her were made of black obsidian, so shiny that she could see her reflection in it perfectly. The halls were lit by many candles that were placed upon a train of golden chandeliers with crystals that reflected in every direction. What she loved the most were the long mirrors mounted on the walls of the corridors creating beautiful reflections around her, which in turn, helped illuminate the dark- yet elegant hallway she was in.

Persephone didn't move. In fact she decided to sit herself down and just stare at herself through the obsidian tiles while the mirrors on each side of her reflected her actions. What attracted her was the fact that she for once, was not dressed in white— rather in something dark which she couldn't make out herself. Other than that it was a nice change. Her long dark hair was braided in a detailed plait that hung off of her left shoulder. What stood out the most was the elegant crown that was placed on her head. However the closer she looked she noted that she looked neither happy nor sad.

"Persephone." She recognized that low masculine voice call from ahead.

The more she stared at herself she could hear the footsteps of someone approaching her nearby. She wasn't sure who it was until she saw two legs right in front of her. She looked up to find a a man with creamy white skin that contrasted against the dark halls around him and his dark robes underneath his thick fur cape. His wavy locks fell just above his shoulders and were left untamed. His dark eyes bore into her and his structured face made him look stern. However, there was a smile tugged at his lips.

He was smiling at her. Persephone herself didn't say anything even though she recognized the man, in fact she just looked at him mesmerized.

It was Lord Hades.

Persephone shot up from her dream and shivered when she felt the cool breeze of the night. She quickly closed her window and pulled her blanket over herself and wrapped herself in it nicely. She herself had no idea why she dreamed of Lord Hades, they hardly ever spoke one another, there was nothing special about him.

In fact, the only man she had ever really dreamed about was Dionysus, who was spiking the wine at all sorts of parties, so this was a new experience for her. She wasn't scared of the dream that just occurred, just confused as to why it did.

She hugged her pillow. She needed to hug something in order to fall asleep. When she was younger, Hephaestus had given her a golden stuffed toy which she cherished ever so much. In order for her to have fallen asleep she needed to have the stuffed toy with her or she would be up all night. Demeter was witness to that. Though Persephone had outgrew the toy years ago, she never outgrew the habit of holding something close to her.

* * *

Hades had asked Morpheus for some help regarding his conflicting feelings towards Persephone. Morpheus had agreed to visit her dreams to see and understand what her feelings for Hades were like though he had no idea why Hades would even care about what some young Goddess thought of him. He assumed it may have had to do with some silly rumour. He recalled years ago when Hades had asked him to inspect the dreams of one of the aggravating Nymphs, and learned that the lone Nymph was so infatuated with the Kind of the Underworld she wished to bed him. Thus the "tradition" of sneaking into his palace began. Nonetheless he did what he had to do, inspecting dreams came with his job. When he returned to Hades's office a few hours later he was content in knowing that Persephone didn't at all despise him by the looks of her dream.

"My Lord?" Morpheus questioned as he walked into Hades's office to find him still awake in the late hours of the night.

"Morpheus." Hades greeted as he gestured for the fellow God to come inside, "Is everything well?" He questioned raising his brow.

"Yes, it seems that way My Lord." Morpheus stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, it was clear from the dream that she doesn't despise you. . . "

"That's good." Hades muttered.

"I suppose my Lord."

"But she was not happy?"

"It appears so my Lord." He said. Hades sighed and stroked his goatee with his fingers.

"Alright, thank you Morpheus." He said.

"If I may, My Lord," Hades raised a brow, "Why has this become so important to you?" He asked. Hades cleared his throat.

"Not now, Morpheus. Please." Morpheus left leaving Hades alone to think.

Zeus had said that the marriage would be allowed if Persephone would constant to his proposal. All he needed to do was get some time alone with her just to talk. Just him and Persephone, he didn't want to get Demeter involved or furious if nothing would happen between the two of them.

He hadn't entirely ruled out the kidnapping plan, but he decided that if all else fails he could always go for that last resort.

He smirked once he realized how he could accomplish this.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon as per usual and Persephone skipped through the meadow as she headed towards the river to meet with the Nymphs. After her dream she had made another cup of tea and fell asleep instantly and dreamed of nothing, which was nice for a change.

Her dress danced against her body and her auburn hair flew around in the wind. The day was nice and wasn't as hot as it usually was, but nonetheless she wanted to spend some time by the river to cool off.

However on her way she spotted a lone flower in the fields of the meadow. Curiously she stopped with her skipping and slowly walked towards a flower she had not yet seen before, which was odd since Persephone and her mother knew of every flower and plant.

The flower was stark white with a yellow and orange center. For some odd reason it made it think of herself, white and pure. Just how mother wanted. She smiled and took a whiff of the flower whose odour smelled sweet and fresh.

"Oh! Mother would love this!" She exclaimed as she pulled the flower from the root.

Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her split open. Persephone screamed as she felt herself fall deep into a pit of darkness. She cried as hard as she could but no one came for her.

She was alone.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed. Not as amusing as my previous chapters but I hope this was nice to read nonetheless. Thank you for all the views and reviews I appreciate them very much.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Hades had positioned his chariot right underneath the exact location of where he had planted the flower. He waited patiently for his plan to follow through. He had planted it not too far from Demeter's cottage and had hoped for Persephone to walk by it since he had heard from others (Apollo and Hermes always had big mouths) that she had a liking for flowers. He could have guessed since she was the Goddess of Spring.

Coming by this particular flower was somewhat of a challenge. Hades had a choppy history with the Nymphs of the Underworld. They would often try to sneak into his castle and bed him. Years ago when he had first become the Ruler of the Underworld he became very fond of the attention. However as the years grew by he became tired of it and found no sense of pleasure in the affairs. Then, Nymphs sneaking into the castle became something that annoyed Hades to no end. He added extra guards around the castle and at one point had Cerberus guarding some of entrances.

There did come a point in time where one had befriended him. And in turn, the two of them became close friends. The two of them had slept together once, and while the experience wasn't _bad_ they both felt so awkward afterwards and they never spoke of it again. It was a sign to the both of them they were nothing more than good friends. Unfortunately, Nymphs were not immortal like Gods and there did come a time when his beloved mortal friend had died. He was devastated morose because he had not experienced true grief over a dead body. Demeter, who was not so stubborn or hard headed back then, was kind of enough to suggest him planting her body, and offered to grow a plant in the Underworld in her memory. That was when the artificial growing process in the Underworld began. That of course happened years ago. Hades didn't even recall Persephone being born then.

Nonetheless, one of the Nymphs had given him the flower and in return had asked him for a favour. Hades knew what she had meant by that, but he didn't intend on following through with the aid. In fact he had presented her with some of the finest wine the Underworld had to offer, (courtesy of Dionysus) and Hades himself had added some water from the river of Lethe causing her to lose her memory.

He waited for a few more moments and finally he had decided that it was possible she wouldn't even have come by it. But, the Fates had another plan in mind because the moment he was about to turn his chariot away the ground from above split open and he could hear a familiar voice screaming and crying for help.

It was Persephone.

Hades left his chariot and positioned himself so that he would be able to catch Persephone— his coordinates were a tad bit off. However, what put him off were the screams and cries escaping from her lips. The fall was a long way down, and unfortunately for him he did not have the ability to fly after her.

Stupid Hermes.

"Persephone!" He called after her, "Persephone, It's all right!" He yelled. However his calling did not help with her screams at all. In fact, as far as he could tell it made it worse for her. Probably because the ambiance around her was so dark and cold, and hearing a voice calling from below the depths of a fall only frightened her even more.

But, soon after Hades heard the screams stop. He assumed it meant that she had calmed down. But, when he finally caught her he noted that it was simply because she had become unconscious.

Quickly, he took her to lie in his chariot while he sped them back to the castle.

"This was supposed to be a simple talk."He muttered darkly on his way back.

* * *

Persephone woke up with a headache. But, she sat herself up in a start. She took in her surroundings and started to shake. She was scared, cold, tired and confused. This was not home. She didn't even know where she was.

The room she was in was extravagant needless to say. The bed she lay in was huge and soft and the sheets that she was on top of felt rich. But, she didn't want to be here. Her body ached and she felt weak, all she wanted now was to be home with her mother soothing her by stoking her hair and making her hot cup of chamomile tea.

Persephone shivered once more but fought she urge to stay in the warmth of the sheets. She pulled the covers back and flung one leg off of the bed followed by the other and, she fell.

She felt searing pain as her right foot touched the cold obsidian tiles causing her to cry out in agony. She fell and once again felt the discomfort of her headache. Persephone was too tired and weak to move. She let herself lay herself down on the tiles. She couldn't even cry for help anymore because of the energy drained from her. All she could do was breath in and out, trying to hold back tears, while hoping that this was all just a dream.

 _A horrible night terror_. And, without evening realizing she started wilting instantly.

* * *

Hades was displeased. All he wanted was to talk with her and the send her back to her mother so that she could go on her merry way. Now, he waited impatiently in the throne room with the other judges while Persephone lay unconscious.

"My Lord?" Minos asked as the soul who had just been granted entrance into the Asphodel Meadows left, "My Lord?" He called again when he heard no answer.

"Huh? Er— yes Minos?" He replied after escaping from the trance he was in.

"Are you alright Hades?" He asked witch concern in his tone. Hades raised his brow and stroked his chin with his fingers.

"Do I appear to be any different?" He inquired slightly annoyed.

"Er— no My Lord, But, Sire, we saw you carry _girl_ into the castle." He explained.

Hades was somewhat surprised though his face showed no change in emotion. He has assumed no one had seen him carry her into the castle. He was in such a hurry to get her inside he didn't bother to think what the others in the castle would think. Hades wondered who had told the judges— he didn't pass the throne room and didn't actually see anyone on his journey to place Persephone safely in a chamber in the Private quarters of the Palace.

"I don't see how any of this concerns you, Minos." He sneered before turning his attention back to the new soul who had just arrived to be judged.

Hades inferred that he had given her decent care. A bedroom to herself until she awoke with all the proper necessities and a few servants— all ladies of course. He had requested that they keep him posted on Persephone and alert him right away once she had woken up.

He still had the same plan. Talk with her and calm her down if he had to, and he would promise that he would explain everything. If she consented to marriage then Hades would be pleased. If she didn't. . . he didn't want to think about that just yet.

 _Those damn arrows._ If Hades grew sour because of the situation he was in, he knew just who to blame.

* * *

One of the younger servants in the Palace had been addressed to take special care of the new visitor in the castle. She didn't know who it was, and Lord Hades didn't even bother letting her know who it was either. But, he had given her strict instructions to let him know when she awoke.

A few hours had gone by and the young girl decided to check up on his visitor. There was a harsh rule that Hades had enforced, being that no servant would ever come into the private quarters unless permitted by Hades or the other deities of the Underworld. Hence, her excitement to see what the private quarters looked like.

When she opened the large doors (they reminded her of gates) she gasped in awe. She had lived in the palace for years and was used to the Rich One decorating his abode with wealth, but she had never seen anything as extravagant as this.

The chambers seemed to more than twice the size than the rooms in the servants' quarters. The hallways were lit with gold chandeliers that held dozens of burning candles which left a beautiful odour dancing in the halls. The tiles were made of sleek, polished obsidian like the rest of the palace. The pillars were made of snowflake obsidian which added a nice amount of light into the dark, with long mirrors placed on the walls very sow often showcasing the beautiful reflection of the chandeliers. It was ever so elegant.

The servant girl spotted a spiral staircase which lead to another door. She assumed that the massive doorway lead to Lord Hades room which she would never dare enter. She sighed before turning right towards the guest bedroom located for her at the end of the extravagant corridor.

"M'Lady? M'Lady?" The servant girl called while she knocked on the door. She heard no reply and assumed that the visitor was just sleeping. Nonetheless, she decided to go inside for Lord Hades had given her a pile of clothing folded nicely for her to take to his guest. She opened the heavy door and peered inside. That was odd, she wasn't on the bed? "M'Lady?" She called again.

The servant girl was now concerned. She quickly placed the rich cloths inside the rosewood wardrobe and called for her once more as she walked in deeper into the chamber towards the bathroom. She knocked on the bathroom door and called for her once more— still there was no reply. Was it possible that she had escaped? The servant girl was now terrified. What would become of her if Lord Hades found out the guest had vanished? She shuddered at the thought. She turned quickly to leave the bed chamber as quickly as he could, but stopped when she noticed tan toes peeking out from the other side of the lavish four poster bed. The servant girl narrowed her eyes when she saw tiny, lifeless flower petals appearing from the bottom of the toes. She hadn't seen petals in years. She walked quickly towards the other side of the bed, and her eyes widened as a small gasp escaped from her lips.

There lay an unconscious maiden wilting right before her. The servant girl started to panic. She had no idea what to do! Would she call for Lord Hades? No, he had strictly informed her to fetch him only when she had woken up from her slumber. She decided meeting with Lady Hecate would be best. She left the limp body to lay on the black obsidian tiles while she quickly ran in search for Lady Hecate. Luckily for her, she spotted her just as soon as she was about to walk inside her own chamber.

"Lady Hecate!" She cried causing Hecate to turn and narrow her eyes at the servant girl.

"These quarters are off limits to the servants." She reminded strictly.

"I— I know M'Lady," The servant whimpered, "B-but Lord Hades told me to look after the guest." She explained. Hecate cocked her head and placed her dainty hand on her hip.

"What visitor?" The servant girl shrugged.

"I'm not sure M'Lady, he didn't say. But she fell off the bed and now she is on the floor unconscious. Please I—I don't know what to do!" She cried. Hecate sighed and gave the servant girl a halfhearted smile, which was hard for her to fake since she really took no interest in the dilemma the servant faced. But, she didn't want to be around when she started crying out of fear so she figured the safest thing to do would be follow her and see what kind of a mess had spewed. Hecate assumed it was just a Nymph. Though Hades did put a stop his affairs, she figured that due to his hazy behavior he may have just slipped.

"All right. Take me there please."

The girl led Hecate down the hall and took a right leading to the guest chamber. She opened it quickly and ran towards the limp body sprawled across. When Hecate saw the unconscious figure her eyes widened and she was so utterly shocked at what she saw nothing escaped from her dark red lips.

She recognized the wilting body, she had seen her around Olympus before once long ago and knew she was goddess; however she did not know which one. Needless to say Hades had really filled up his plate; she was definitely not a Nymph. Nymphs don't wilt, and all the petals escaping from her body had started to annoy Hecate slightly.

Hecate collected her thoughts and calmly turned towards the girl, "Help me lift her on the bed again." She said slowly. She grabbed the goddess by her arms while the girl grabbed her feet. They pulled her up onto the high four poster bed. Hecate pulled the sheets back but stopped when she saw swelling around the poor girls' ankle. Hecate narrowed her eyes and took a closer look. She had twisted it.

"Pass me two pillows please." Hecate said. The girl quickly gave Hecate two mulberry satin pillows. Hecate placed them under her swollen ankle to elevate it properly. She checked her body for any severe marks but only saw a few cuts along her tanned arms. However, there was a minor bump on her left temple. This girl really was hurt.

Hecate had finished tending to the young goddesses cuts and placed a pack of ice, wrapped in some cloth on the girls' ankle and temple to bring down the swelling. Now, she had a bone to pick with Hades— the idiot. When she started to leave the chamber, she felt something crumble underneath her toes. Puzzled, she picked it up and noticed a white flower with a yellow-orange center. She looked at the wilting goddess and placed it beside her body assuming the flower was hers since her body behaved like a human plant.

What kind of guest did Hades bring?

* * *

"Hades, what the hell have you done?" Hecate snapped barging into his study while he was going over some scrolls with Thanatos. He rolled his eyes and muttered something nonchalantly under his breath before turning his gaze towards her.

"What have I done exactly?" He questioned, clearly not paying much attention to her. There were too many things occupying his mind and right now, Hecate's lectures on ethics weren't one of them. He assumed she was talking about one of the souls he had teased in the throne room— which he would do every once in a while if he thought the soul present was a smart ass, but lately he couldn't care less. So, for all he knew Hecate was just wasting her breath.

"Care to explain why there is an unconscious goddess _wilting_ in your kingdom?" She questioned. Hades's eyes widened slightly and bit his bottom lip.

Crap! She found out, but how?

Thanatos couldn't help but overhear the conversation. He wasn't eavesdropping; they were talking right in front of him! He let out a small laugh from under his breath as he looked in between Hades and Hecate who looked as if they were having a glaring contest.

"You know Lord Hades, if you wanted to keep this goddess a secret you could have just placed your helm of darkness on her." said Thanatos trying to lighten the mood but he earned a scowl from Hecate and cold glare from Hades. He cleared his throat and went back to work, not paying attention to their conversation anymore. If they didn't appreciate his sense of humour he knew the Nymphs would— though he didn't know they were just out to take advantage of the fact that he lived in the palace with Hades.

"That, if I am not mistaken, does not concern you in anyway whatsoever, Hecate." Hades replied. Hecate 'humphed' and placed a hand on her hip parting her dark cherry lips slightly in an intimidating matter— well, Thanatos thought so at least.

"Well, I'm pleased to know that this is what you think." She said coldly, "But, I'll have you know, she's injured very badly." She said causing Hades to snap his attention back to her. Now, he was concerned.

"Injured?" He inquired causing Hecate to smirk.

"Oh yes. Well," She said sighing, "I must be leaving. You see I'm out of some supplies for my potions and I need to go out and get some more. . ." She said trailing off.

"Hecate! You can't leave! Take me to her. What if I need your help?" He questioned. Hecate rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, but as far as I'm concerned, this doesn't concern me." She mimicked in his voice causing Hades to lose his patience.

"Hecate. Please." He said sincerely. She shrugged and gestured for him to follow.

"What kind of goddess wilts?" Thanatos muttered as he took up the slack on the work Hades had left behind.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Apologies if this chapter seems like more of a filler. Thank you to all of you have you have been reading! I'd like to thank **madame thome** specifically for all the kind reviews! Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Persephone's eyes fluttered open and she felt something cold searing onto her skin. She furrowed her brows and weakly pushed herself off of the comfort of the bed she laid on. She felt a pack of coldness on her temple and on her ankle and removed them quickly, but stopped once she noted how swollen her ankle was.

"What in the heavens?" She muttered as he delicate finger prodded at her ankle. She narrowed her eyes trying to recall what had happened, but she remembered nothing. She didn't care what happened. All she wanted to know where she was.

"Mother?" She called, "Mother!" She called again. She searched the room and tried to push herself off of the high, lavish four poster bed. Her eyes scanned the place as she frantically called for her mother over and over again. She heard no reply. Persephone began to shake and her eyes widened in shock when she found a pure white flower, with a yellow and orange center carefully placed right beside.

She screamed.

* * *

The young servant girl was walking down the private corridors with a tray of food. She had been ordered sternly by both Lord Hades and Lady Hecate to ensure that the young girl does not eat any food grown from the Underworld, which was easy considering the only area where things grew in the Underworld was the Elysian Fields. She knew it was because it would mean the young girl would be bound to the Underworld for eternity, but she double and tripled checked with the cook. The last thing she wanted was to anger Lord Hades.

She was just a few doors away from the guest chamber when she heard the most horrified scream coming just down the hall. The servant girl unconsciously dropped the tray of food and ran towards her guest not bothering to knock on the mahogany door.

"M'Lady? M'Lady!" She called as she tried to calm the hysteric girl down, but it was no use. She could see in her deep green eyes that the poor young girl was absolutely terrified. "M'Lady! Please."

"Tell me where I am! Where is my Mother?" She cried yelling at the servant girl. She looked at her with confused eyes.

"M'Lady, I don't know where your mother is." She said softly.

"What?" She was shocked. She never went anywhere without her mother, "No, no, no you tell me where she is!" She cried.

"M'Lady I'm sorry I don't know where your mother is, I don't even know who she is!" She tried to explain. But, the girl didn't care. She needed to get out of here.

She pushed herself off of her bed, not caring that her one ankle was swollen, or that she had a massive headache. Then, she noticed the various cuts she had along her arms and her eyes widened in horror. What the hell had happened to her?

She shivered. She had never felt so cold and she rubbed her arms frantically trying to keep herself warm but it was no use. Her light, white dress did nothing to help keep her heated. She acted on her feet and quickly grabbed the rich blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself like a cape. It was longer and slightly heavier than she thought it was, so it trailed behind and slowed her down as she limped (thinking she was running) out of the chamber.

Persephone didn't know which way to go. She just hobbled down the cold corridor, looking behind her every few seconds to make sure that no one was chasing after her, not that the servant girl looked like someone who would stalk her down, but she did so as a precaution. As she staggered she eyed the vacant place around her. It looked so familiar, as if she had been here before, but she didn't recall when.

Just then she bumped against the back of a tall, lean figure causing her to lose her balance and fall down on her bum which only made her cry out in pain as she felt her swollen ankle tense up. She let go of her the blanket and wrapped her hands around her ankle trying to sooth down the pain. Just then she heard a familiar voice.

"Persephone?"

Her gaze turn forward and she sighed, wiping some of her tears off of her cheeks. She looked up the man gratefully.

"Lord Hades!" She greeted trying to pull herself up from the obsidian tiles, clutching the warm, soft blanket in her delicate hands, "Where is my mother?" She questioned frantically. She was pleased to see him there; she knew he would take her back to her mother.

Hades looked at her with his mouth hung open in shock slightly. He cleared his throat and eyed her carefully. While the blanket around her covered much, he couldn't help but stare at the bump on her temple, or her swollen ankle. It didn't look any better than it did a few hours ago. Clearly the ice did not help and she needed some of Hecate's potion.

"Lord Hades?" She questioned again impatiently. He snapped his attention back towards her.

"Yes?"

"My Mother! Where is she?" She asked annoyed that no one was answering her questions.

"I will explain everything to you soon. First we need to get you off that leg." He said. Persephone started shaking and once again, she began to wilt causing Hades to sigh and mentally roll his eyes.

Oh yeah, how could he forget about the wilting.

"No, no you need to tell me now! Where am I, and where is my Mother?" She cried. Hades bit his bottom lip and held his arm out for her to hold. But, he quickly learned that the young goddess was stubborn since she pushed his arm away and continued to ask questions. Lords, he gave her one hard stare in hopes that she would see it as sign to listen to him. He was wrong. She was the daughter of Demeter after all.

"Persephone, take my arm. I will take you back to your room and I will tell you everything." He explained as calmly as he could, but now his patience was wearing thin.

"Not until you answer me!" She yelled. "Tell me where I am!" Hades growled and furiously scooped up the young goddess in his arms, ignoring the slapping, punching, and yelling Persephone did to him. He pushed the door open with his foot and placed her on her bed. Instead of hearing a thank you from Persephone, all he got was one cold glare.

He had no idea the Goddess of Spring could be so cold.

"Where. Is. My. Mother." She snapped as Hades pushed her down on the bed and propped her leg upon the pillow.

"She's not here." He answered vaguely. Persephone rolled her eyes as they teared up once more.

"I know. Why is she not here?" She asked desperately. Hades cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure." He lied. Persephone narrowed her eyes.

"Well then. I suppose you won't tell me where I am now either right?" Hades raised his brows and a low chuckle escaped from his lips causing Persephone to grow even more flustered. There were dying petals all over the bed.

"You really don't know, do you?" He replied sarcastically. Persephone rolled her eyes.

"Obviously y-you—you i-idiot!" He was surprised by the way she spoke— must be a trait only Zeus's children had, their insults were always a joke, "That's why I asked!"

"You're in the Underworld, _idiot_." He mimicked trying to lighten the mood for her. Persephone's eyes grew wide.

"Wh-Wh— how did I get here?" She cried. Hades shrugged.

Persephone began to shake and she could no longer hold back any of her tears. She let them fall onto her cheeks. She didn't care about the injuries she had. All she wanted was to leave and go back to her Mother. She _never_ went anywhere without her.

"You tell me." He muttered. Persephone ignored the God of the Dead her eyes trailed towards the white flower that was still placed on the bed. She stared at the flower, it was unusual, and she hadn't seen anything like it before. Her Mother would have loved the flow—

She remembered!

"The flower." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" Hades asked.

"That flower," she said pointing at it and wiping her tears away trying to catch her breath once again, "I was in the meadow and I saw that flower. I hadn't seen a flower like that before and I thought Mother would have liked it. I picked it up and the earth separated from under my feet so I fell." She said explaining. Hades smirked— she did know how she got here, "I blacked out. I guess I ended up here." She said staring at the opulent chamber she was in. Hades cleared his throat.

"Yes. That's what happened." He said. He felt no real guilty lying to her, but to be fair, he wasn't. He just didn't tell her how the flower came to the Upperworld.

"Can I go home?" Hades shook his head.

"Not until you recover. You look dreadful and your Mother would beat me with Poseidon's trident if I returned you to her in such a state." He joked. Persephone wiped her face again and pleaded with despair in her eyes.

"I don't care. I just want to go home." She implored softly as she felt hot tears fill her eyes once more. He truthfully hated seeing her like this.

"You'd allow for your Mother to hit me with Poseidon's trident?" He challenged raising his brow amused. Persephone shrugged.

"You're my Uncle—" He winced when she called him that, he hated hearing that from her. When his other nieces and nephews called him that he didn't mind, but he had feelings for her, and for her to call him 'Uncle' made him sound like a pervert, "She wouldn't do that. She only hates the ones who court me." Hades stared at her darkly.

"Do not call me 'Uncle', understand?" He said darkly. Persephone tilted her head, sniffled, and stared at her uncle with confusion. He had never spoken to her like that before. It made him sound terrifying. She definitely saw him as the King of the Underworld now.

"B-but you _are_ my uncle." She explained earning another cold glare from her uncle.

"I said— do. Not. Call. Me. That." He growled before leaving her chamber in huff with his fur cape flowing behind him, leaving her all alone once more.

Persephone was baffled. Here she was crying alone in a realm she did not know of, without her one true constant, injured, and now the only familiar face she knew had left her in a fury because of something she said. Persephone took one deep breath in, and one deep breath out.

All she wanted was to go home.

If Lord Hades would make her wait all because of some stupid injuries then he was mistaken. She would leave the Underworld herself. Persephone would do anything to get home.

And never again did she wish to see that retched flower.

* * *

Demeter was furious. The sun had set hours ago and still Persephone had not come home. She hadn't seen her daughter since the afternoon right before she left for temple, and when Persephone decided to go down by the river to meet with her Nymph friends.

Yes. Demeter knew of them. But, she was also aware that over the years, not once had any of them ever tried to harm her daughter in any way possible which was why she now saw no harm in allowing for her daughter to play with them. Of course she allowed for her daughter think she remained ignorant. Oddly enough it allowed for her to keep a better eye on her daughter.

Demeter had enough. She grabbed her shawl and resentfully left the small cottage. She was going to bring her daughter back home and have a long with her about the importance of her curfew.

* * *

Persephone pulled up the courage to leave the lavish chamber she was in with a blanket still wrapped around her. She had thought of wearing one of the warmer, darker looking cloths which she knew would keep her warm, but she decided against it since she knew her mother wouldn't appreciate her coming home late while wearing dark robes.

She waited a few hours after Lord Hades had left her room in hopes that she wouldn't run into him anytime soon. After his lash out earlier in the evening (she thought it was evening) the last thing she wanted was to see him. Clearly, he was not as friendly towards her as she remembered at the party, maybe because her mother was around to protect her from his temperament. No matter, she knew she wouldn't be seeing him once she left the Underworld.

Quickly and as quietly as she could she pushed the giant chamber door open and peeped her head out of the entrance making sure that no one was wondering the halls. Luckily for her the corridor was vacant and she left the chamber with a smug smile tugging at her plump, pink lips.

While she was in a hurry to leave the palace she allowed for eyes wander the deserted hallway. The chandeliers were all beautiful and the scented candles placed inside the holders filled the entryway with sweet odour which Persephone found to be odd. The King of the Underworld's palace smelled sweet.

What she loved the most were the long accented mirrors that were placed along the corridor walls in between the different chambers. The burning fire from the candles reflected against the mirrors causing light to reflect off from the gold chandeliers making the corridor look—light. Well, as light as it could be.

She caught her reflection in the mirror and she herself was surprised at what she saw. A giant, heavy blanket covered her body, but she liked how it trailed behind her, making her feel like royalty. However, her long locks were a tangled mess, the brim of her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Trails of tears had made tracks down on her cheeks and the tip of her dainty nose was slightly pink.

She cringed. It wasn't that she paid much attention to the way she looked, that was more of her mother's department. But, looking at herself in the mirror made her realize how distraught she really was. If she stayed here any longer, who knew what she would turn into?

Persephone began speeding up and she herself could hear the small tapping that her bare feet made when they hit the cold tiles of the Palace. Her ankle began to hurt again, but she decided to ignore it as best she could. Once she got to mother, everything would be fine.

The palace was huge. Persephone had been hobbling and turning corners for quite some time.

"This place is like a labyrinth" She muttered as she stopped to take a break. She leaned her back against one of the tall obsidian snowflake pillars and slid down, stretching her legs against the tiles.

She had closed her eyes for just a few moments but awoke when she felt something hit her leg and the sound of something breaking. She looked to find a young boy, not much older than her push himself up as he frantically tried to clean up a mess of broken clay.

"I—I'm s—sorry." He stuttered as he piled the broken clay, daring not to look her in the eye. Persephone cleared her throat and gave the boy a genuine smile, though he could not see it.

"Oh no! It's my fault. Let me." She urged as she crawled her way towards bits of broken pieces, placing them gently in her hand.

"N-No, P—Please." He begged causing Persephone to shake her head.

"Please, it's no trouble. I am the one at fault." She said causing the boy to blush in embarrassment.

"T-thank you." He stuttered again. Persephone bit her bottom lip, and looked at the boy with caution.

"I—I was wondering if you could help me with something?" She asked softly to which the boy replied by tilting his head slightly, "C-could you by chance tell me where the entrance to the palace is?" She questioned. The boy was frightened.

"Er—what for? We are not allowed to leave the palace?" He stated causing Persephone to narrow her eyes.

Oh! He thought she was a servant. She couldn't blame him; after she saw how distraught she looked in the mirror she was aware that no one would believe she was in fact a goddess, a minor goddess, but a goddess nonetheless.

Persephone cleared her throat and shrugged, "My mistake," She began, "You see Lord Hades had asked for me to clean the entry way and I am ne—"

"Oh yes! Well the entrance to the castle is that way!" He explained pointing his slender North, "You're in the southern part of the palace, and this is the servants' corridor. If you go north, walk up the staircase, go down the hall and turn left you'll find a fountain. Then you just walk out the door." He stated. Persephone raised a brow.

"Just walk out?" She questioned.

"Yes," He nodded while looking slightly confused, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," She said shaking her head and taking off before the boy could ask her anymore questions or see the smirk on her lips.

* * *

Hades had taken a break from filing reports and was in his chamber sitting on his leather chair in front of the hearth with a glass of red wine. He watched the flames dance in the darkness around him and sighed.

Bringing her here was a mistake. She had called him _uncle_ which had disgusted him immensely. Clearly she saw him as nothing more than her uncle.

Tomorrow, he would send her home regardless of the matter that she was injured. Though her injuries were minor to the Gods, Hades knew Demeter would not see it that way. Nonetheless he knew everything would be fine. If Demeter inquired as to how her daughter ended up in the Underworld, Hades would simply fib by telling her, he did not know how. It worked with Persephone and Hades was a good liar.

Ugh, _Uncle_.

Hades as pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He knew it wouldn't be Persephone. She didn't know where his chamber was, nor did he think she would be leaving her room tonight seeing as that she was too flustered and angry to even speak with him.

Hades grinded his teeth and internally groaned before chugging down the rest of his wine. He knew he had to apologize to her about the way he had acted. Even though he had decided for her leave, the last thing he wished for was to be that old, rude _uncle_ that yelled at her during her time of emotional displeasure.

"Lord Hades?" He furrowed his brows and turned his gaze towards the door.

"Enter." He was surprised to see the appointed servant girl to Persephone at the door. She looked fearful, "Yes." He said encouraging for her to continue.

"M—My L—Lord? Sh—shes g—gone." She stuttered out. She shut her eyes immediately, not wanting to see what Lord Hades would do to her.

"What?" She heard his voice boom.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys! So, my next update might take longer to upload than usual. Nonetheless, it wont be much of a delay i promise. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Hades was furious.

He wasn't bewildered at Persephone for leaving her chamber. Rather at himself for providing her with such an uncomfortable state of living that she felt the need to leave. He knew that she hadn't left the castle. Hades was able to keep track of all the beings who entered and left his palace, or the souls who tried to escape from their place of rest, or from the beings who entered or tried to leave his would remain safe as long as she didn't leave the castle. Not that the Underworld was dangerous. It was just nothing like what Persephone was accustomed to on Earth.

After Hades had calmed himself down by breathing in and out a few times and drinking another glass of wine to ease himself, he began his search for Persephone.

The task would have been easier if she decided to leave the palace a few days before her arrival. Besides, Hades sensing to those entering and leaving the places in his kingdom over the years, had allowed him to understand that the longer he stayed with the other deities in the Underworld, he was able to keep track of their footsteps.

Everyone's were different. Hecate walked with poise and other times she would dash around the corridors of the palace in such a haste when she was busy making potions. Thanatos was a busy man and was often in hurry no matter the time of day, despite his humorous attitude. Thanatos spent majority of his time in the castle while his family was scattered around the Underworld. Thanatos's brother, Hypnos and his son Morpheus had a somewhat of a sleepy strut, Nyx and Erebus preferred to near Tartarus, while the three judges presented themselves with the utmost feel of sophistication.

He ran around the corridors frantically to make it to the entrance of the palace before she did. The palace was centred in the middle of the Underworld and around it were the five great rivers. If Persephone were to run out the palace in a haste. . . Demeter would have his head mounted on her wall if she came to understand that Hades had caused her daughter to nearly drown in the Underworld.

The beings of the castle watched their king running around with bemusement. Never had they seen their Lord in such dismay.

"What is he up to?" Questioned Rhadamanthus who eyed his king with narrow eyes clearly unamused.

"I have no idea." Thanatos replied with a shrug, "But, I encourage it. Hades needs to take better care of himself and stay active." He joked looking towards the judge for appreciation on the caper he just made. All he got was a "huff" and eye roll from the uptight king.

"What? you know sir," Thanatos began , "I think if you started excerising you'd be a lot less grumpy." He said bluntly. Rhadamanthus gave Thanatos one hard glare that caused him to turn even paler than he already was. It didn't take long for Thanatos to dash after Hades, in hopes that the stubborn judge would not follow him.

"Lord Hades!" Thanatos called. Hades cursed under his breath and ran faster than before. The last thing he wanted was for Thanatos to follow him around when it was crucial that he remain focused. "Hades!" He called again and again.

"What do you want!" He yelled. Thanatos scrunched his face and shrugged.

"No need to yell Hades." He muttered.

"What do you need!" He yelled again.

"Oh, just let me run alongside you." He said placing a hand on the back of his King to give him a little push, "I figured, if i stayed with you Rhadamanthus wouldn't want to tear me to bits." He explained. Hades let him blabber on without listening to a singe word he said.

"Dammit Persephone." Hades muttered.

"Who?" Thanatos asked.

* * *

Persephone ran down the final corridor and stopped once she saw the fountain the servant boy had told her about. Persephone tilted her head and peered at the fountain. It was crafted beautifully with obsidian rock, much like the rest of the castle. It was carved with intricate designs. Hesitantly Persephone traced the patterns with her pointer finger as if she was the one creating it. What made the fountain so unusual, was the fact that water was not what flowed out of it, but fire.

"It can't actually be real." Persephone mumbled to herself, "Its way too cold." The fire didn't emit any amount of heat. Without thinking twice, she ran her finger through it and immediately pulled it back when she felt immense pain run through her finger.

She burned it.

"What in the world. . ."

Unsure of what to do next, Persephone quickly stuck her finger in mouth hoping that her saliva would help ease the burn. And, she ran out the entrance without looking back once.

She stopped just in time.

Her foot had almost slipped off of the ledge which she had not seen because of the thick, grey fog around. She narrowed her eyes and kneeled down on the ground and looked around her. There were five different rivers, from different directions that seemed to intersect at the Palace grounds. In front of her, was a river that glowed a lovely teal hue against the darkness around her; radiating through the heavy fog.

Persephone sighed and tugged at her blanket once again. It appeared that there was no way out of the Underworld. How would she ever get back to her mother?

"Persephone!" She turned and her eyes became wide with terror and quickly she pulled her finger out of her mouth. Lord Hades was running up towards her with a cold stare on his face. Just what she needed, for her uncle to yell at her again. Persephone gulped and sighed biting at her bottom lip while walking towards him. It was then, that she noticed another man right behind him, in grey robes. He didn't look as intimidating as Lord Hades.

"Persephone what are you doing?" he growled.

"Un-Lord Hades," She stammered remembering how he had forbidden her to call him by his actual relation to her, "I-I just wanted to get home!" She explained softly not looking at him in the eye. Rather, she hung her head in shame and embarrassment.

"I already told you Persephone," She could hear the change in his tone, he sounded sincere. Persephone could hear footsteps approaching her and soon she felt a warm hand tilt her chin. Her green eyes locked with Hades dark brown, almost back orbs. "I will return you to your mother tomorrow. First thing." He said. Persephone sighed and replied with nod as she unconsciously placed her burnt finger in her mouth causing Hades to furrow his brow.

"You know," Persephone and Hades both turned their gazes to the man who had accompanied Hades, "Most children stop sucking their fingers early on." He said with a small smile causing Persephone to fume.

"I'm not a child!" She snapped at him. She hated being a called a child. Her mother always thought of her as one, her friends, family, and even this man who she didn't even know.

"Well. Touchy." She heard him mutter, "Who is this Lord Hades?" He inquired pointing his thin alabaster finger at her.

"Give me your finger." He asked Persephone softly, ignoring Thanatos's question. She carefully obliged and watched at Hades narrowed his eyes. "You burned yourself? How?"

Persephone cleared her throat and pointed behind her at the river of fire, "I-I touched it. I didn't think it would hurt me cause the fire didn't emit any heat." She mumbled. She watched as Hades sighed and gently grabbed her hand, gesturing for her to come back inside.

"Gods Persephone. I've promised you I'd bring you back to your mother. Just make it easier for me to bring you back in one piece." He said as the two of walked down the corridor.

"W-who was that man?" Persephone asked trying to break the silence between the two of them. She didn't appreciate it much, it made her feel alone despite the fact the fact that there was someone with her. Persephone followed Hades, walking twice as fast as she usually would to keep up with him. He was much taller than her thus his strides were longer which made it harder to keep up with him. Especially since she had a swollen ankle.

"That was Thanatos." He said without looking back at her. Persephone did not like that.

"Is he a God too?"

"Yes." She assumed he wasn't in the mood to talk. Probably because of the small quarrel they had. On top of that she did try to escape the Underworld which was useless since she didn't even know how to get across the rivers.

Persephone soon recognized the hallway she was in. She groaned inside. She didn't want to go to her room. Knowing that she would be leaving this place soon would cause her to get excited which would mean she wouldn't be getting any sleep. It was ironic because the more she walked, the more she noted that fatigue had slowly started getting hold of her. Persephone smiled, It was unusual, she was excited to see her mother again.

Over the years of constant smothering and security Persephone wanted nothing more than to get away from her mother. Now that she was without her, Persephone did not like it. It was as if the fates had destined for this to happen to her she could appreciate and cherish her mother more.

Well, Persephone did learn her lesson, and she would cherish her mother more.

As they continued to walk down the vacant hallway Persephone noticed that they were not going to her chamber. Hades had turned in the other direction confusing her, "Where are we going?" She asked after another long train of silence.

"Im taking you to see Hecate."

"Who?"

"She practices witchcraft. She can give you ointments that will heal your injuries faster." He explained.

Still, he did not look at her once. Soon, he stopped in front of one of the large mahogany doors. Since Persephone became too sleepy she bumped against his back once again. But, it felt nicer because the fur from his cape made her feel warmer. He knocked on the door and called for Hecate and waited patiently while Persephone stood behind him as her eyes slowly began to droop. Hades could hear a small yawn escape from her lips and a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Lord Hades," He heard her say while she tugged at the back of his cape, "Can we meet with her tomorrow? I am ver-" another yawn cut her off.

"I want to return you to your mother without any injuries, I've explained to you before." He said calmly. Persephone yawned again and tugged at his cape once more.

"Lord Hades. Please," Hades turned towards her and raised his brow, "I don't mind waiting till the morning." She muttered.

The door opened and Persephone watched as Hades walked inside the chamber. Her hand was still clutching onto the back of his fur cape and slowly she dragged her feet inside Hecate's bedroom.

"Hecate I need you to make me a few ointments." Hades said to her.

"For who?" She questioned. Hades stepped off to the side showing a hazy Persephone behind him.

Persephone saw the woman in front of her and looked surprised. She had long, straight black locks, with skin paler than Hades. Her eyes were a deep blue-almost black. She wore dark purple robes. And, what Persephone loved the most about her were her dark cherry lips. The aura around her felt powerful, and mysterious. She had never seen a woman look like her before, dressed so dark and beautifully.

"Persephone, this is Hecate." Hades introduced.

"Hello." Persephone said shyly, to her surprise Hecate replied with a small smile.

"Hello." She turned towards Hades, "You want an ointment to help heal the ankle and the bump on her head?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded, "And one for burns, please." Hecate raised her brow.

"Burns?" She muttered as she turned her gaze towards Persephone. She narrowed her eyes and could see the patch of red, burned skin on her finger, "What did you do Hades?" She snapped causing Persephone to widen her eyes and smirk. This woman went from calm to angry in just a few seconds, which she admired.

"I didn't do anything." He said putting up defence, "She did it herself." Hecate rolled her eyes.

"How did you burn yourself?" She asked Persephone.

"Well Lord Hades was right, I did it myself. I saw the fountain." She explained. Hecate sighed and shrugged.

"Alright then. I can have it done in an hour." She said.

"An hour!" Persephone cried. All eyes turned towards her.

"-Is that alright?" Hecate asked.

"Sorry but Lady Hecate, I'm tired. Isn't there anyway to make it faster?" She asked to which Hecate only replied by shaking her head.

"I can make it tonight, and then you can take them tomorrow," She turned towards Hades, "He won't mind." She assured. Persephone turned towards him and saw that he showed no emotion on his face. He just stared at Hecate with a blank expression.

"I suppose. . ." He mumbled. Persephone yawned once more.

"Alright then," She mumbled, "I'm off to bed. Goodnight." She said as she began her walk out of the chamber.

"Do you know where to go?" She heard Hades ask.

"I can find my way." She said before closing the door behind her leaving the two of them alone.

"What is going on Hades? Why is she here?" She asked. Hades shrugged and slumped down on Hecate's burgundy, velvet arm chair.

"She's no one. She's leaving tomorrow." He explained.

"Well then why is she here in the first place?" She asked.

"I-I had an idea. It just didn't work." He mumbled. Hecate narrowed her eyes. She had never seen him like this before. He was so down.

"And what was this idea of yours?" She pressed.

"I doesn't matter."

"It does. What is it Hades? It can't be that bad." He raised a brow.

"What makes you think it was bad idea?"

Hecate shrugged, "If you're not gonna tell me it means you think the idea's stupid." She began to gather a few ingredients for Persephone's ointment, as she did do majority of her work in her room. "Come on, whats the worst that could happen?"

"She's Demeter's daughter." He said after a long lingering silence. Hecate raised her brows and cocked her head.

"You sisters? What is she doing down here? She's the Goddess of Spring, is she not?" He nodded.

"I- I err. I wished to court her." He muttered. Hecate stopped her work and gave Hades one long, quizzical stare.

"What!"

* * *

Demeter was exhausted. She spent the entire night looking for Persephone. She had searched the meadow, the entire forest and had even asked the nymphs down by the river if they had seen her.

"What do you mean Lady Demeter?" One of the nymphs, Althea asked. Demeter had seen her with Persephone on various occasions. She assumed that out of all the other nymphs she was her greatest companion.

"My Kore has not come home yet! I don't allow her wander during the night, she should have been back hours ago!" She cried. Althea had never seen Demeter like this, in such panic and despair. "Has she not told you anything?" Althea pursed her lips and hesitantly shook her head.

"I'm sorry MiLady," She said softly, "I'm afraid I cannot help you." Demeter narrowed her eyes giving an intense gaze to the young green nymph, "You see she never came to see us today. We thought she was with you." Althea said. Demeter was horrified. She felt herself grow weak and dizzy. It didn't take long for her to become hazy.

She fainted.

Althea panicked. She had no idea what to do. Her friend was missing and now her mother became unconscious. She knew that Demeter

would go to the ends of the earth in search for her daughter while putting her own health in jeopardy. Slowly She called some of the other nymphs and they all helped Althea take Demeter home to her small cottage.

The nymphs placed Demeter delicately on the plush sofa in her small lounge. They had cooled her body down with some camp cloths and placed a nice, warm cloth on her forehead to help with her dizziness. Some of the nymphs waited inside the cottage for Demeter to awake as they tended to her. Others left the cottage in small groups to search some of the nearby villages for Persephone.

The house was quiet as everyone waited by Demeter. The Nymphs remained focus on prayers, for anyone of the Gods to listen to their pleas.

Althea remained still. She had come to understand that it was highly possible that Persephone was taken. The idea wasn't entirely outrageous. She knew that it was somewhat common for some mortal women to be abducted by some psychotic lust-driven man. Althea shuddered at the thought. Persephone, a soul so young and innocent did not deserve this- not that any mortal did- but Persephone was different.

Perhaps it had been one of suitors who had taken her? if not mortal than it could be one of the Gods. Apollo wouldn't be able to pull off such a stunt. He was too dense to think about such a plan himself nor, would Artemis ever allow it. She knew about everything he did. Some kind of twin telepathy thing they had going on. Besides, he cared too much for Persephone and was a thoughtful person. At least, that's what Persephone would tell her.

While Althea didn't like Hermes she knew that he wouldn't be daring enough to pull off a heist such as this. Demeter being around the house would be a key factor in him not wanting to come because whether he would admit it, Hermes was easily frightened. While he was somewhat of a pig, he was still courteous enough to know that abducting a girl was not something anyone should ever do.

But, Ares was nothing like his half-brothers. He was rude, vile, power hungry and lustfully driven. Unlike Apollo and Hermes, Ares did not take the rejection from Demeter lightly. He hadn't gone down a war path with Demeter and Persephone. Rather, he indulged in battles against mortals and became incredibly hostile towards Demeter and Persephone as a result of rejection.

Ares had taken Persephone, and Althea didn't doubt it one bit.

* * *

Persephone woke up the following morning (she assumed it was morning anyways) to find the servant girl coming in and out of her chambers every so often. Persephone yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes before stretching to help awaken every muscle in her body. Despite the fact that she was in the Underworld, she couldn't deny that this had been one of the sleeps she ever had. Probably because of how plush everything was around her.

Persephone began to push the covers back, but much to her surprise she was forced to stop.

"Milady!" The servant girl cried as she rushed over to Persephone gently pushing her back into bed, "MiLady where are you going?" She questioned.

Persephone furrowed her brows and tilted her head, "I wish to leave. I have to see Lord Hades." She said but the servant girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry MiLady. But Lord Hades has strictly advised for you to stay in here until you heal." She said as she arranged the bed in a proper arrangement for her to raise her leg, "I will be back in a short while MiLady. I I have to go and get your ointment from Lady Hecate." She said with a small bow before taking off.

"Wait!"

"Yes MiLady?"

"C-could you please tell Lord Hades that I need to talk with him?" She asked shyly. The servant girl nodded.

"Of course Mi'Lady"

* * *

Hades spent the early hours of his morning in his study going over his scrolls from last nights judgements with Thanatos by his side. It was routine for him for him revise and document important notes before his breakfast. After which, he would spent the rest of his day with the judges in the judgement hall and filing reports with Thanatos. He had thought that with Persephone in the Underworld with him things would change so his routine wouldn't be as stale as it usually was. But, he was wrong. In fact, having Persephone in the palace was horrible for him. She had become too much of a distraction despite her being in a completely different quarter of the castle.

Last night when she had followed him around in a sleepy, hazy state, he wanted nothing more than to carry her in his arms and take her to bed. But, as her _uncle_ she knew he wouldn't have taken too kindly to the idea. Not to mention the only thing on her mind was her mother.

"Lord Hades your awfully quiet this morning." Thanatos said breaking up the long stride of silence.

Hades rolled his eyes but didn't avert his gaze from the scroll he was looking over, "As memory concerns, I recall that I am quiet every morning Thanatos." He said nonchalantly.

"No matter. But, I know why you've acting so weird Lord Hades," Thanatos teased but Hades didn't look concerned whatsoever, "Hecate told me about your bride-to-be." He laughed.

Hades widened his eyes and he growled giving Thanatos one of the most deathly glares he had ever received. He figured he should have spent the morning taunting Rhadamanthus instead, despite his poor sense of humour.

"Listen here Thanatos," He growled, "Nothing is going to happen. I want you to put this behind you and if you or Hecate ever mention this to anyone else I will have Cerberus tear you apart. Titan or not." Thanatos swallowed in fear.

"I was just kidding Lord Hades." He muttered, "I'm no gossip."

"Thanatos, you know everyone's business." He said with a laugh. Hades had an odd personality. He was the type of man who could go from temperamental to foolish in seconds. That was what Thanatos liked about him. As long as people in the Underworld stayed in line, things were never too hostile.

Expect for that one time. . .

"So, Lord Hades," Thanatos began after Hades had let out his frustration,"Why exactly are you letting her leave so soon? She got here yesterday." He watched as Hades stiffened, "Come on Lord Hades, It's just me." He added.

"Thats exactly why I do not wish to share," Hades muttered under his breath letting out a long sigh, "She called me _uncle."_ He mumbled.

Thanatos raised his brow, "I didn't hear that." He said and watched as Hades gritted his teeth and clenched his fists .

"She called me _uncle."_ He said a little louder.

Thanatos couldn't stifle his laughter, "Lord Hades!" He cried. Hades buried his attention towards the filing while muttering obscenities under his breath, "She called you _uncle!_ " He repeated.

"I know, Thanatos." Lords he was a challenge.

"No, no. no, Lord Hades so what?" Hades raised his brow and turned towards Thanatos again.

"So what?" He repeated slowly as if the language was foreign.

Thanatos nodded, "Yeah! I mean Rhea married her brother, Hera married her brother. I've heard her refer to Zeus as 'brother' on a few occasions." Hades rolled his eyes.

"Its obscene."

"Godly relations are different than mortal relations. These titles are just a formality." He said with a shrug, "But, if you wish to return her home than I guess you'll always have your nymphs." He smirked while Hades growled in displeasure. "Whose daughter is she anyways?"

"Daughter of Demeter." He answered nonchalantly.

Thanatos snickered, "Well that'd be smart. Demeter would create chaos if she knew her daughter left her." Hades eyes winded.

Demeter!


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

She woke up the following morning confused as ever. She felt damp cloths all over her body, and narrowed her eyes sharply when she felt another body graze their fingers over her skin. Furiously, She pushed the hand away and sat herself up.

"What in the hell is going on." She cried as she scanned the area around her. How did she get home? The last thing she remembered was being by the edge of the woodland forest. She had gone to go see the Nymphs, to find out if they had seen Kore. . .

"Kore!" She cried in the most agonizing scream any of the Nymphs had ever heard. Unfortunately for her when she tried to stand she felt dizzy again. Persephone's absence had taken a serious toll on her.

"Lady Demeter!" She averted her gaze and it landed on a familiar looking Nymph. She pushed her way through the other Nymphs who tried to calm Demeter down. "Lady Demeter, please rest." The Nymph, Althea insisted.

"No." Demeter rejected fiercely. Despite feeling weak, Demeter still held so much power in her tone and Althea could do nothing but bow her head. "Tell me where she is." She demanded.

"Lady Demeter, we searched the villages last night. No one had seen her." One of the Nymphs said softly unsure of what to do if Demeter snapped. To her surprise, Demeter's eyes softened making her look so vulnerable.

Slowly, Demeter sat herself back down on the couch and said nothing. She stared at the palm of her hands and began breathing in and out trying to feel something. She didn't feel sad, or angry anymore. Demeter felt lost.

After a while of silence she cleared her throat, "No one knows where she is?" She looked around her cottage hoping that _someone_ would have come across anything. To her dismay they all shook her heads.

The cottage was the hushed it had ever been. Demeter thought back and recalled that things hadn't been so quiet since before Kore was born. After she was born, the cottage was always full of cries, or laughter. There was always something.

"Lady Demeter," Althea softly, "Please. You should eat something. You are weak and we need to help you gain your strength back." Demeter didn't say anything, nor did she gesture otherwise. Her blank expression had caused Althea to change her mind about Persephone's mother. Never before had she seen a Mother so dedicated towards the well-being of her child.

Demeter stood slowly and gradually took small steps towards the back of the cottage. Althea narrowed her eyes and peered her head over by the wall to see what Demeter was up to. She watched as she opened one of the doors and closed it ever so quietly, no one would ever know she was in there.

Althea sighed. She Demeter needed to eat. Regardless of the fact that Demeter was a powerful Goddess, without proper nutrition she would perish. Demeter would become so weak no one would be able to recognize her.

"Persephone, where are you?" Althea mumbled.

* * *

Persephone had grown tired of waiting for the servant girl to come back, and she grew tired of sitting on her bed doing absolutely nothing. She didn't even have a book, or drawing tools, or anything to keep her entertained. While the Palace in the Underworld was lavish, it was downright boring. Persephone pushed herself off of the bed and landed swiftly on her feet. Thankfully, the swelling in her ankle had down slightly overnight. When she felt the bump on her temple she thought it had shrunk in size as well.

She felt a crackling sense underneath her left foot and scrunched her nose. When she removed it, she immediately felt a sense of terror rush through her mind. It was that stupid flower! She picked it up and began to tear the flower apart. While she adored flowers more than anything this one gave her nothing but heart problems. She hated that flower!

"Stupid flower." She muttered. She threw its remains across the room and turned her nose on it crossing her arms. It was then the door opened, and in walked the servant girl.

"Mi'Lady!" She sighed, "How many times do I tell you, you need bed rest." She led Persephone back to her bed and rearranged the pillows for her. "Is there anything I can get you Mi'Lady?"

"Please don't call me 'Mi'Lady'. My name is Persephone." She gave a small smile, "Now, would you mind telling me yours?"

"Oh," she waved her hand passively, "What difference does it make Mi'Lady?" She left the room momentarily and came back with a tray of food.

''Persephone'," she corrected gently, "And it may not make a difference to others, but it does to me. So, please share." She said.

"My name is Damara, Mi'Lady." She said with a bow.

"Persephone." She corrected again.

"Right. Is there anything else I can get for you Lady Persephone?" Damara questioned, It looked as if 'Lady Persephone' was close enough. Persephone shook her head. "May I at least draw you your bath?"

"Oh don't fret Damara. I can fix up a bath myself. I've been doing it for years."

"Oh no Lady Persephone. Its my duty."

"Damara, please, I insist." She watched Damara's face fall slightly. Persephone pursed her lips and sighed, "But, could you possibly check to see if I can meet with Lord Hades or Lady Hecate?" She needed to see at least one of them so she could receive her ointment and go back home to her mother.

"As you wish Mi'Lady."

* * *

Althea had knocked on Demeter's doors several times trying to get the

Goddess to eat something. She hadn't eaten in hours and Althea had began to think that she wouldn't be eating anytime soon until she found Persephone. Finally, Althea decided to open the door and let herself in anyways. If she didn't take care of Demeter, who would?

"Lady Demeter. Please, you must eat something. She said pushing a bowl of oats towards her. Demeter gazed at the bowl of food for the slightest second, as if she was about to eat. But, she just pushed the tray of food away and looked ahead solemnly.

"Lady Demeter. If I may, I think I may know where Persephone could be." She said. Demeter's eyes widened and she grabbed hold of the young nymphs delicate hands.

"Tell me!" She cried desperately, "Please!" Althea pulled her hands away from her slowly.

"I- I just have a hunch." She said.

"Anything is better than nothing." She whispered under her breath. Althea bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"I'll share my presumption with you. Only if you eat Lady Demeter." She proposed.

Demeter's solemn face changed form and she became enraged, "You're putting my daughters life at stake because you want me to _eat_?" Althea remind silent, "What would Kore think of you when she finds out where your loyalty lies?" She sneered before glaring at the Nymph in front.

"My loyalties lie with my friend. Which is why I am taking care of her mother. Lady Demeter, Persephone would become frail if she were to see you like this." She explained calmly. Sighing one more time, she rose from the edge of Demeters' bed and pushed the tray of food towards her again. She closed the door behind her on her way out, and leaned against the frame crossing her arms over her chest.

She didn't know how to help Demeter, and she couldn't think of anyone besides Persephone who knew how to.

* * *

Persephone waited impatiently for someone to arrive. While she was hungry, she was so anxious that she couldn't even eat the tray of food placed in front of her. Damara had explained to her that the only food she was given to eat was harvested from the Upperworld. Food did grow in the Underworld but, only in one specific place which Persephone didn't remember.

Persephone sat cross-legged on the high, four poster bed, peeling an apple with a twitch of her finger, and then undoing the process with another twitch over and over.

She heard a small knock on her door and she fixed her posture immediately before allowing the person to enter. In walked Hecate who wore beautiful velvet robes of crimson. Her long locks fell straight all the way down to her waist curvaceous. Her features were soft and she carried herself with a smile. Hecate was, one of the most beautiful Goddesses she had ever met. She could even give Lady Hera or Aphrodite a run for their wealth.

While she was happy to see Hecate again since they hadn't met properly last night, she felt slightly dumbfounded that Lord Hades hadn't come to her instead. She shook the ideas out of her head, clearly he was a busy man. He had a whole Kingdom to run!

"Lady Persephone." Hecate greeted with a bow. Persephone smiled and had begun to flung her legs off the bed, but felt a force push them back, "The servant girl tells me you have a hard time staying in bed." She said raising a brow. Persephone blushed a bright shade of pink.

"I- er-"

"No matter Persephone." Hecate giggled. "A young Goddess like yourself doesn't seem like the type who would want to stay still anyways." She said flipping her hair out of the way.

"I was wondering if I could see Lord Hades?" She asked innocently causing Hecate to raise a brow and smirk.

"Do you now." She sang causing Persephone to cock her head and knit her brows in confusion.

"Please? He said I could leave today." She explained.

"Oh, well. Tell you what. He's having breakfast right now- all of us are. Why don't you join us?" She suggested.

"Oh- I don't think so." She said uneasily under her breath, "I don't think he'd appreciate it every much." Hecate scoffed.

"Trust me Persephone, I think you'd be surprised to find how much he'd appreciate it." She said smugly.

"Eh?"

"Oh never mind! Let me apply your ointment. You can change and the servant girl will fetch you when are ready." She said. Persephone shrugged, anything to leave the chamber.

Hecate had left the container of ointment on the rosewood vanity in the chamber before escorting herself. She had explained that while breakfast would be served a few moments, Persephone had enough time to get ready for a simple breakfast if she wished to.

Quickly she pulled herself off the bed and scurried towards the bathroom that was attached to the chamber. She mangled to run herself a bath in the extravagant bathtub, made entirely out of marble. She had a hard time learning how to use the handles to adjust the water but managed to scrub herself clean in no time. She didn't even bother to add some of the fragrances into the tub. After washing her face and tending to the rest of her personal grooming she decided to wear her white dress from yesterday again. Despite her bath water being nice and warm, the rest of the castle was not. Like last night, she decided to wrap her blanket around herself to keep herself warm. She sighed and smiled to herself.

Mother, here I come.

* * *

The nymphs watched their friends struggle with the situation they was in.

Just a day or two ago things were at their most normal. They spent the days walking the around the paths of the Underworld and basking by the gleaming rivers that flowed throughout the realm. Yet, what was out of the ordinary and excited them ever so much, was that the handsome King of the Underworld and paid them a kind visit. He hadn't met them willingly by himself for centuries.

Naturally they were ecstatic to see him once again. While some of the nymphs took great joy in sneaking into his bed chambers every now and then, seeing him like this was rare. He had come with a sly smile tugged onto his thin lips. He had tied his shoulder length locks back which left a few pieces of hair framing his structured face. He had styled his goatee sharply which added to his regal looks. Across his broad muscular shoulders adorned his fur cape.

They loved it when he did that, and they knew that he did as well.

He had asked for a favour which some of the nymphs found odd. Clearly the King was up to something and he was desperate if he needed their aid in the matter. Nonetheless they had helped him seek out what he wished for since the lust for their King had blinded them.

He wanted a white flower with a yellow-orange centre. Narcissus. They were usual, beautiful flowers that were native to the Underworld only.

Lord Hades and repaid the nymphs with fine bottles wine, courtesy of Dionysus. The Nymphs were content with the gift. But, the nymphs did wish for something more- pleasurable for their efforts, no one could resist Dionysus' wine.

When one nymph was the first to drink from it, she slowly began to forget everything. Now, just two days later she didn't even know who she was anymore.

The nymphs were all dumbfounded and confused about how she could forget anything. They all knew to strictly avoid the waters from the river Lethe. So, why would anyone dare to drink from it? Another day went by and a few more nymphs had begun to face the same symptoms, and they too became disease ridden. It wasn't until a few more cases did the nymphs finally realize that the wine Lord Hades had brought for them not too long ago was poisoned with waters from Lethe.

They were furious, betrayed! How could their King have done something so horrible? In what way had any of the nymphs provoked him?

Sneaking into his chambers was not an issue. The nymphs knew as well as Hades (or so they thought) that it was all just foreplay, flirting- a game! No nymph had been successful in seducing Hades in centuries, which just added to the lust they had for their king.

It didn't matter anymore. No matter what the reason was, their King had provoked the wrong clan of nymphs.

They would seek revenge on him, no matter what the cost.

* * *

One thing that was tradition in the palace of the Underworld was that the deities were welcome anytime, especially during meals. When Hades had first become ruler of the Underworld he had noted that while the place was dark and solemn, he knew the Gods didn't have to be.

He was alone in his palace for decades and during that time only Hestia and Demeter made an effort to come and visit. Hera had come once, but the darkness in the Underworld had caused a psychological trigger that brought back horrid memories of her living in Kronos' stomach. Hades had understood the problem as he also experienced something similar when he newly resided in his realm. But, he realized that darkness was something he had become to accustomed to.

Hestia didn't mind the Underworld as much as Demeter who pointed her nose at the Ancient Laws about life preservation of plants in the Underworld, but she didn't mind them as years passed. The two sisters didn't dislike the Underworld as much as Hera. She was the youngest among sisters. And, Hestia and Demeter both grew up alongside Hades anyways. Demeter only stopped visiting because of Persephone- to some extent.

Hades had enough of Thanatos' constant blabbering and had decided on going to the dining hall for breakfast earlier than intended. He sat sullen in his velvet chair in the dining hall of the palace, while unintentionally stabbing the rich mahogany table with his fork. His eyes were dark as he stared ahead, daydreaming about young Persephone again.

She was downright adorable last night. He enjoyed hearing the tapping of her bare feet against the obsidian tiles. Her yawn and self-made cape made him smirk. He did miss the wilting. She hadn't wilted as much as he thought she would have. If he hadn't possessed such self control he would have bedded her immediately.

He knew he had to keep his promise and he knew that what he was doing the right thing. She missed her mother, and it was evident that she had no feelings for him whatsoever. If he asked for her hand in marriage, there was no doubt in his mind that she would vomit in disgust. While what Thanatos said about Godly relations was true, he assumed that since Persephone was still young and spent most of her time with the mortals the idea of relations would be much more warped.

"Lord Hades." He snapped out his trance when he heard the enchanting voice of Hecate, who gazed at him with a heavy smirk tugged on her dark, cherry lips.

He narrowed his eyes as he continued to stab the table with his fork, "What, why are you staring at me like that?"

"I invited a guest for breakfast." She said.

Hades shrugged, "Is it another mortal boy? It better not be Hecate, the mortals you court are always so irritating an-"

"Oh no! Not this time." She said with a wave of her hand, "But, just a heads up; you better be on your best behavior. _Uncle._ " She mocked.

Hades growled, "Not you too! I'm going to _kill_ Thanatos."

Hecate laughed, "Oh! And who's going to collect his soul? Hypos will have fallen asleep before he leaves his cave." Hades continued with stabbing the table. "You should put that down Hades. She won't like seeing you all _sullen_."

"Who?"

"Persephone." He stopped the stabbing and stared at Hecate with his mouth agape.

"H-Ho- why is she coming?"

"For breakfast." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why did you invite her! I'm supposed to take her back home today." He stated.

"So," She said with a shrug, "Do it after." She flipped her locks over her shoulder.

"She won't be dining with us." He muttered.

"What's the worst that could happen? Who knows? She might enjoy herself. She may come for visits." She remarked.

He raised his brow, "Somehow I don't think that's true."

"Well," She huffed, "I suppose if anything goes wrong you could always let her drink from the river Lethe." She said crossing her arms.

Hecate could have sworn she saw Hades turn a slight shade of red.

* * *

Demeter finally left her bedroom and walked down the small hallway. She treaded ever so lightly, no one would have known she was coming. Evidently, she had eaten something because she didn't look as hollow as she did before.

But, Demeter was still lost.

"A-Althea?" She called horsely. Althea walked towards her and followed Demeter back to her room.

"Yes Lady Demeter?"

"I finished the breakfast you gave me," She said gesturing towards the empty tray of food. "Thank you." She said softly. Althea gave her a curt nod, trying to give her a smile; but she couldn't. It was as if all the happiness she felt was gone for good. "May I hear what you have to say?"

Althea bit her bottom lip, "You might want to sit down Lady Demeter." She sat down and looked at her pleadingly, "I- I think I should just come out and say it." She muttered to herself.

"I think that would be best."

"Lady, I think the God, Ares may have taken her."

Demeter felt her world crash around her.

* * *

The dining hall had filled with deities from the Underworld bit by bit as they all joined him for breakfast. While they all mingled softly amongst themselves, they all noticed their King's mind was somewhere else.

Hades would zone in and out of the conversations around him. Every few seconds he would avert his gaze to the empty seat on his left. He sat at the head of the table, while Thanatos sat beside him on his right, and beside him was his brother Hypnos, and his son Morpheus and so on. Hecate sat on Hades' right, next to the empty seat which only made him more anxious.

"Lord Hades? Are you feeling okay?" Asked Hypnos' son, Morpheus who had his brows knitted together.

"Huh?" Hades said causing Thanatos to laugh.

"Oh Morpheus! He's acting so odd because he's in l-" Thanatos felt a hard kick from a heel under the table. He growled and glared at Hecate who rolled her eyes, "Dammit Hecate!" He snapped causing Hypnos to wake from his fatigue state of mind. It wasn't unusual for him, he was often in a hazy state.

"What?" He muttered to his son who just gave him a shrug.

"Shut up Thanatos." Hades sneered through his teeth.

"Well _I'm_ not the one who invited her for breakfast. I told her not to." He muttered. Hades and Hecate both gave him one cold glare and he zipped himself up and ate his meat stubbornly.

As breakfast progressed Hades grew impatient and he gripped his cup off coffee so hard, Hecate thought for a brief moment he would snap the handle of the cup right off. She gave him a small shrug- trying to reassure him in the most discrete way possible. It didn't work.

Just as Hades was about to push his chair back to excuse himself for breakfast he could hear the soft tapping of bare-feet against the tiles. He smiled to himself, she was here.

Persephone ran down the halls, following Damara closely. She was excited for this breakfast, and soon she would meet with her mother. But, when she came nearer to the dining hall she could many voices from afar. She slowed down and knitted her brows together. She didn't think there would be many people living in the Underworld aside from Lord Hades. She was even surprised to see two other Gods last night.

Her blanket dragged behind her and she felt herself grow nervous. To make matters worse, when she entered the hall the voices stopped and all landed on her. She could hear muttered whispers and knew they were talking about her. Wondering who she was most likely, as she was wondering the same thing. But, when she saw Lord Hades sitting at the head of the table with Hecate and Thanatos, she felt herself grow less nervous. Instead she found herself skipping off towards the empty sea to the left of Lord Hades.

He gave her nod and gestured for her to fill her plate and she obliged. She hadn't actually eaten any of the breakfast Damara had gotten for her. She still felt a few eyes on her. But gradually the atmosphere began to change and people didn't seem to notice her as much.

Persephone eyed the food in front of her. There were many delicious delicacies that she saw which she didn't often eat for breakfast when she was with her mother. Usually a feast like this would be served over at Olympus.

What caught her eyes were the plump, juicy looking pomegranates. Her eyes winded in delight and she licked her lips. Persephone loved pomegranates. But, when she began to reach for one she felt a hand grasp at her arm pulling it back.

"No Persephone." She heard Hades say.

She tilted her head, "Why not? They aren't poisoned."

"You wish to return back to your mother, do you not?" She nodded, "So don't eat the pomegranates." She still looked confused. Hades sighed and buttered his bread roll. "Its Ancient Law; that whoever eats food grown form the Underworld is bound to it forever and cannot leave." He explained.

"I thought nothing grew here."

"Things grow, poorly." He took a sip of his coffee, "But these were grown in the Elysian Fields. It's the one place in the Underworld where plants grow." He explained.

"Oh. What about everything else?" She asked.

"Harvested from the Upperworld."

"Lord Hades who are talking to?" Morpheus asked, once again waking his father. Thanatos sighed and poured his brother a cup of coffee pushing it towards him. Persephone was surprised to see two of the same people sitting together side by side and her eyes never left the both of them.

"Its really not polite to stare." She heard one of the clones say. Both of them looked liked Thanatos, the same God who had teased her about sucking on her burnt finger.

"I- err-" She muttered before feeling a warm heap of blush flush her face. Hades couldn't help but smirk through his cup of coffee, "T-there are t-two of you." She said pointing her finger at the both of them.

"Pointing is rude too." She heard the sleepy one mutter. Clearly he wasn't much of a morning person but the clone beside him couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"M-My. Hasn't Lord Hades told you?" Hades raised a brow when he heard Thanatos speak, "The longer you stay down here, you multiply. This is my pathetic excuse for a tw-"

" _Pathetic_?" The other snapped. Clearly the insult had awoken him and he gave him a glare, "I was born long before you." He snapped, "if anything you were a mistake!"

"A mistake? Excuse me, Mother always appreciated me more." She heard the other blabber. Persephone soon became uncomfortable, but couldn't help but smile. They fought like Apollo and Artemis.

"Just ignore them." She heard Hades say "They fight all the time." he said shrugging.

"Apollo and Artemis fight like that all the time." She said. The boy shrugged and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Makes sense. Their twins, and so are they." He said pointing to the clones beside him, "Thanatos and Hypnos"

"How do you know who is who?"

"Hypnos is the sleeper, and Thanatos is a slacker." Hades muttered.

"Hey!" Thanatos cried, "And Lord Hades is the one in lo- OW" He shouted. Once again, Hades knew justice had been served courtesy of Hecate's heel.

"He's also sensitive." Hecate added. Persephone laughed, she truly never thought the Underworld would be this entertaining.

"Eat quickly Persephone." Hades said causing a murmur to emerge from the table. What was Demeters' daughter doing down here?

She shrugged, "I don't suppose you have any juice?" She asked him.

"Juice?" She nodded, "Er- no. Sorry."

"Well then, what are you drinking?" She asked him.

"Coffee." He replied.

"I'll have some of that then." She said.

"No you won't."

"Why not? Is it grown in the Underworld too?" She asked annoyed while crossing her arms.

"Uh, no."

Persephone raised her brow and she cocked her head, "Well then why can't I have some?" She asked stubbornly.

"You won't like it."

"How would you know that! You don't even know what I like."

He let out a heavy sigh, "It will be too bitter for you." He finished. Persephone narrowed her eyes and uncrossed her arms.

"I don't think so." She said stubbornly before turning to Hecate and asking her where the coffee was. Hecate shrugged at Hades as she made her a quick cup.

"Add as much sugar or cream as you'd like." She explained.

"How much do I add?"

"As much as you want."

"How do you drink yours?" Persephone questioned Hecate.

"I like it black." She replied while taking a sip.

Persephone turned to Hades, "How do you drink yours?"

"Black."

She scrunched her face, "Does everyone drink it black?"

"No," answered Thanatos who sat across from her, "I take mine with two creams and two sugars."

"As do I." Added a yawning Hypnos.

Persephone shrugged before blowing into her cup, cooling it down. She carefully drank a small sip and she winced at how bitter the taste was. Hades let out a low laugh as he watched her.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it." He mocked. Persephone blushed.

"Maybe I'll just try it black."

Hades laughed again, "That is black." She raised her brows.

"Oh."

"Here." Thanatos gestured from across, "Add some sugar and cream to make it taste sweeter." He finished before sliding her some sugar and cream. Persephone added two creams and two sugars and stirred her cup. She tasted it and while it was still bitter, she much preferred this.

Over the course of her breakfast she talked with Hecate and Morpheus while Hades listened to them attentively. Persephone had enjoyed a breakfast of oatmeal and fruit. It was a breakfast she and her mother would have often as it was a favorite of both of them. She continued to add cream and sugar into her cup until she was finally satisfied with how sweet it tasted. When Hades peered into her cup, he noted that her coffee looked far more like colored milk of anything.

Bit by bit the deities left the dining hall and soon the only ones were Persephone and Hades. Persephone had finished her meal a while ago, but stayed behind since she had nothing to do anyways. Hades was usually last to finish as he preferred a bigger breakfast himself.

She watched as he loaded another plate filled with meats, "You must be very hungry Lord Hades. She said.

He raised his brows, "What makes you think that?"

She giggled, "Lord Hades, you're filling your plate with meats. I don't even think Ares eats as much as you do." She saw a small smile begin to form on his lips.

"This isn't for me." He explained.

"Oh. Well then, who is it for?"

"My dog." Her eyes widened in delight. She had always wished for a pet. While she adored the horses in their stables, Persephone wished for a pet she could bring inside the house. But, Demeter was against the idea.

"A pet will create too much of a mess." Demeter would say.

"Come. I can show him to you on your way out." He said pushing his chair back waiting for Persephone to follow him.

'Wait, Lord Hades?"

"Hm?"

"Could I maybe stay just one more day?" She asked him softly. Hades stared at her in shock. "Lord Hades?"

"I suppose. . ." He answered rather stiffly. To his surprise he felt two short arms wrap around his waist.

"Good. Now, please take me to see your dog!" She said enthusiastically.

"Progress." He muttered.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Apologies for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Persephone followed Hades through the corridors of the palace in silence and noticed how busy the castle really was. Servants were hustling and bustling in an out of different chambers. Deities consulted with one another and every once in a while one would approach Hades himself. It was obvious to Persephone that he took his job seriously. No matter what the conflict he had final say on everything.

When they finally stepped outside the palace Persephone let out an audible gasp causing Hades to turn around and raise his brows.

"Is something the matter?" He questioned.

Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the Underworld. "It's so dark." He shrugged, "Where's the sun?" She questioned.

Hades furrowed his brows. "This is the Underworld Persephone. The sun doesn't touch here." He said slowly. He noted how horrified her face became and he became confused. "I thought you knew that. The sun didn't appear when you were out yesterday." He added.

Persephone shook her head and scanned the Underworld around her looking for any amount of sunlight. "I thought it was night." She said

Hades sighed. "If you wish to go back now t-"

"No." She said softly cutting him off, "I wanna see your dog." She said with a soft smile. "I've always wanted a pet myself but mother would never agree to one." She explained.

"Sounds like something Demeter would do." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He said clearing his throat.

"Where is your dog? Why don't you keep it inside?" She asked.

"He's too big. And he has an important job to do as well."

"The palace is huge. How big is it?"

"Big." Persephone crossed her arms. Clearly her uncle wasn't much for conversation.

"Well then how are we gonna get to it?" She asked while looking at the rivers surrounding the castle. "Do we have to swim? 'Cause I don't know how to."

Hades shook his head. "We just need to wait for Charon." He said simply.

"Who's that?"

"The ferryman."

* * *

Demeter had pulled herself together and stomped out of her cottage in a fit of rage. Ares, that no good son of a bitch. He was a cruel, blood and lust hungry imbecile! How could she have not seen the signs? He had become too hostile and temperamental when Demeter had declined his proposal. It made perfect sense.

Her poor, innocent Kore. . .

She didn't want to think about what that horrid beast may have done to her precious daughter. No matter, she would have her back and give Ares a lesson he wouldn't forget.

As she stomped outside of her cottage she was greeted with a chilling breeze of wind. It was odd. The weather here was always warm, even when it rained the air never became too chilly. As she walked through the grass she noted how cold it was at the touch as the plants grazed her ankles. Unconsciously she began to warm herself up by rubbing her hands over her arms.

This was something Demeter had never seen before. In fact, when she looked upon the plants in Kore's garden she noticed that they looked dull. The colors in their leaves and petals looked as if they had been drained. It was as if life itself was draining out from the plants.

No matter. Demeter shook away all nasty thoughts. Everything would be back to normal once she got her daughter back.

"Mi'Lady!" She heard Althea call from behind her. Demeter was too determined to get Kore back and she didn't look back once or even give a gesture in reply. "Lady Demeter please, let me come with you!" She pleaded. Demeter turned around and Althea noticed how dark and cold Demeter really looked.

"No." She said sternly, almost as a growl. She clenched her jaw and turned back around.

"Please Mi'Lady!" She called again. But, Demeter wouldn't have it.

Once she got Kore back she decided that the safest thing to do for the both of them was to leave their home without telling a soul. The farther away they were from peering eyes the better things would be for the both of them.

Althea watched Demeter leave on her stark white chariot. Never before had she seen her look so bloodthirsty. Althea bit her bottom lip and sighed. Perhaps telling Demeter about Ares wasn't the smartest thing to do. She could only imagine the fiasco that would descend on Mount Olympus if she and Ares got into such a disastrous argument.

* * *

Persephone waited patiently beside Hades for the ferryman to show up. She was relieved that she didn't have to swim across the river to transport herself from one place to the next. She glanced to her right and noted the stiff, emotionless face that Hades adorned.

He was odd. Persephone considered her Uncle to be a rather moody person. One moment he would smile and seconds later he would become his usual, stiff self. She didn't consider him to have temperament issues. But, she still could not get over how fumed he became last night when she had called him "Uncle". It was their true relation after all.

Soon she noticed the silhouette of a figure hidden behind the fog. She couldn't make out a body or a face, rather just a baggy figure with a staff rowing a boat. It surfaced next to the palace grounds and all Persephone could see were two piercing blue eyes. The rest of the mans face was hidden behind the hood of his grey cloak.

"Hello Lord Hades." She heard a rather raspy voice greet. Oddly enough, she loved the way the man sounded.

"Hello Charon." Hades greeted as he helped Persephone onto the boat. She turned back to the hooded Charon and her eyes immediately locked with his. Truth be told, she found him to be more intimidating than Lord Hades himself.

"Off to feed Cerberus, I assume?" He remarked noticing the stack of meats placed on the plate Hades carried.

"Yes." He replied. Persephone crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards the back of the boat while Hades and Charon started talking.

She took in the scenic atmosphere of the Underworld. Despite it being dark and dreary she found it to be beautiful in its own way. While growing up she always saw the world for what it seemed to be, light. This, in turn made things beautiful. Her mother never allowed her to leave the cottage after sunset,which meant that she had never experienced beauty this dark and enchanting.

What she loved the most was the river they were crossing over. It was vaguely transparent, yet it radiated a beautiful teal glow. Persephone crouched down inside the boat and peered intensely into the water. She could not see her reflection in the waters which was odd.  
Slowly, she pulled up the courage to graze her fingers inside the river. . .

But, alas. She felt a strong hand grip on her wrist so tightly it made her cringe.

"Do not touch the river, Persephone." She heard Hades say sternly. He sighed and pulled her hand back and ran a hand through his thick locks. "I don't understand why you feel the need to touch everything." He muttered.

Persephone crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Mother says I'm curious. And, Athena says there's no harm in it." She retorted.

Hades shook his head. "One of these days your curiosity will get the best of you." He said.

Persephone shrugged and leaned her back against the boards of the boat and pulled her knees up to chest. Hades had gone back to talk with Charon and every once in a while he would glance over at Persephone, making sure she wasn't about to dip her toes into the water anytime soon.

"Who is the girl Lord Hades?" Charon whispered. Hades sighed and pinched the bridge of nose before rolling his eyes.

"She's no one Charon. A guest." He replied.

"What is she doing down here?" He pressed further.

Hades shrugged. "I don't mind telling you Charon. But I'd rather not tell you while she's around." He muttered.

"That confidential huh?" He said.

"See the thing i—"

"Nymphs!" Hades and Charon turned to see Persephone practically leaning over the boat while pointing her finger at a clan of Nymphs who were relaxing in the waters of another river— Acheron. "Nymphs! In the water! Lord Hades, you never told me there were Nymphs in the Underworld." She said enthusiastically.

"I— I didn't think it was important." He muttered.

"After I meet with your dog Lord Hades, I wish to go see the Nymphs!" She pleaded.

"No." He said simply causing the smile on Persephone's face to drop.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because I said so." He said.

"That's not a valid reason." She retorted. "They're just Nymphs Lord Hades! I play with them all the time."

Hades rolled his eyes once again and shook his head. "The Nymphs in the Underworld are nothing like the Nymphs you play with on Earth Persephone." He tried to explain calmly, but Persephone wasn't buying it.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" She questioned raising her brow.

"It means they are mischievous and cause nothing but trouble."

"Mother says the same thing about the Nymphs above. But, I've been playing with them for years! Nothing's happened." She whined.

"No Persephone. You just don't understand." He said. "You're too young."

She 'humphed' and crossed her arms over her chest once again before turning her back to Hades.

Gods was she stubborn.

* * *

The Nymphs had heard bickering from afar and soon, one of them and decided to go and see what all the fuss was about. She had traveled down from the cave and headed towards the lake of Acheron and watched Charon transporting Hades and another across the river.

It wasn't unusual for them to see their King here. This was usually when he would bring breakfast to Cerberus, his dog who guarded the gates of the Underworld.

Yet, the closer the Nymph looked, she noticed that the other being on the boat was a girl. A young girl who she had not seen before. Both she and Lord Hades were arguing about something— she just wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Minthe!" She heard another Nymph call her from behind.

"Yes?"

"What is it?" The other Nymph questioned.

Minthe smirked and gave a sinister smile. "Lord Hades has a guest."

"So?" She questioned flipping her mulberry locks over her shoulder. But, Minthe ignored her question and quickly ran off before anyone could figure out what she was up to.

* * *

Demeter arrived at Olympus and was greeted by Hestia who was sitting in the lush gardens surrounding the Mountain. She was surprised to see her sister here since Demeter preferred to stay away from Olympus any chance she got. Hestia and most of the other Gods were able to understand why, as some of Demeter's most horrid memories took place here.

"Demeter!" Hestia greeted with a smile. She ran towards her sister and gave her a small hug, but frowned when she realized her sister hadn't returned the gesture. When she pulled away she was able to see how distant and cold her sister looked.

"Demeter," Hestia said slowly as she furrowed her brows, "Demeter what's the matter?" She questioned. Demeter pushed her sister away and walked towards Zeus' palace, knowing full well that Hestia was following her.

"Demeter!" Hestia yelled sternly. Demeter stood her stance and slowly turned around to face a fuming Hestia. Hestia's eyes softened when she realized how lost Demeter looked. Almost as if she was on the verge of a breakdown. "Demeter what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said coldly.

"Demeter. You and I both know this isn't true." Hestia said.

"Nothing is the matter. Everything will be fine soon." Demeter said, almost as if she were in a hazy state.

"Demeter, what are you doing here?" Hestia questioned.

"I'm here to see Zeus and Hera." She said coldly again before continuing down her path.

Hestia narrowed her eyes and pulled at Demeter's dress, trying to slow her down. She didn't say anything but was bewildered about why Demeter would voluntarily pay Zeus a visit. She loathed her brother, him and Poseidon after they had both violated Demeter. It was one of the reasons why she never even told Persephone who her biological father was. Demeter's own personal struggles were the reasons why she kept her daughter so sheltered.

The two of them walked side by side, and eventually Hestia felt Demeter's fingers lace together with hers. Whatever Demeter's reasoning for her arrival was, Hestia knew that she needed someone to be there with her.

When the two of them arrived inside Zeus' palace they requested to meet with him, though Demeter herself would much have preferred to meet with Hera. But, this was a matter regarding Persephone, one of many of Zeus' bastard children. She knew that while Hera didn't blame Demeter for what happened, she still resented Persephone since she and many of other Zeus' offspring were all a reminder to her of how unfaithful her husband really was.

Much to Demeter's own surprise she waited anxiously for Zeus to arrive. She had pictured herself full of rage, but she realized that there was no use in being angry. She knew where her daughter was. If anyone kept her away from Persephone, then Demeter promised herself to create such a havoc, Tartarus would become as tranquil to others as the Elysian Fields.

"Demeter?" Zeus questioned as he arrived in his office. He was just as confused as to why Demeter was here out of her own accord as Hestia was.

"I wish to speak with Ares." She said coldly. Hestia raised her brow and Zeus stared at his older sister in slight shock.

"W-why do you want to see him?" He questioned.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." She snapped.

"Demeter," He raised his voice, "This is my son we're talking about. I have every right as a father to know." He growled.

Demeter scoffed, "Very well. He has something of mine I want returned."

Zeus laughed. "What could he possibly want from you Demeter?"

"You'd be surprised." She muttered.

"No matter," Zeus said shrugging as he poured himself a glass of wine. "He's out on the battle fields with the Phoenicians. He's due back in a few weeks." He said smugly, "You can talk with him then." He added slyly.

Demeter gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists so tightly she could feel her nails digging into her palms. "And how long has it been since he left?"

"He left two weeks ago Demeter." Zeus said. "What is it that you want?" He asked raising his brow.

Demeter cleared her throat. "Nothing. I'll meet with him when I see fit." She said coolly before talking Hestia's hand and leaving.

"What has Ares taken from you Demeter?" Hestia asked.

"No matter. I'll have it back with me soon." She said. "I need to get to Phoenicia." She said quickly as she raced back to her chariot. But, Hestia pulled her back.

"Demeter slow down! Why such haste?" Hestia sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Very well. If you won't tell me why you're going, At least allow me to look after Persephone." Hestia said.

Demeter almost choked on her words and wearily she let go of the reins on her horses. Hestia narrowed her eyes as she watched the rim of her sisters eyes turn red as she held back tears.

"Demet—"Hestia was cut off by Demeter's soft sobs. She looked at her sister with wide eyes and cupped her face in her hands. "Demeter! What on Earth?"

"She's gone!" Demeter cried.

Hestia furrowed her brows, "Wh—who?"

"He took her!"

"Who did he take?"

Demeter couldn't take it anymore. She was exhausted, numb, alone, and so terribly worried.

"Ares took my Kore!"

Hestia narrowed her eyes sharply tilted Demeter's head towards her, "What do you mean Demeter?" She asked skeptically. Demeter sniffed back her tears and wiped her cheeks.

"K—Kore's b—been mis—missing for t—two d—days." She stuttered as Hestia's eyes widened.

"What makes you think Ares took her?" While she knew how bloodthirsty and lust hungry her nephew was, she didn't expect such a move to be carried out by him.

"The Ny—nymphs s—seem to think so." She began before taking in a huge breath trying to calm herself, "It makes sense Hestia! He was so enraged when I shooed him away from Kore." She sighed and shook her head. "And I bet Zeus is on it too! Phoenicia? What business does Ares have in Phoenicia?" She scoffed.

"Demeter." Hestia said softly trying to calm her sister down, "Demeter I don't think Ares your daughter." She said.

Demeter narrowed her eyes, "Why do you think that?" She snapped.

"He has women from all over bowing on his feet. He's been having an affair with Aphrodite for years. Whatever rage he felt from rejection wouldn't have lasted so long! He doesn't care about this Demeter." Hestia said trying to reason with her.

"Well then. What do you suppose happened?"

Hestia shrugged, "I'm not sure. I mean—I don't suppose she could have left?" Demeter caught her breath.

"Why on Earth would she do that? She knows better!"

"You smother her, Demeter."

Demeter crossed her arms over chest and narrowed her eyes. "I do not smother her. I protect her. You wouldn't understand Hestia. You're not a mother." She said coldly. "I don't care what you think. I'm going to find her."

"Wait." Hestia said reaching for Demeter's dress. "Don't leave. We can gather a few people to look for her."

"I don't need anyone's help." She said stubbornly causing Hestia to sigh.

"Demeter. Just—Just think for a moment. It may take you years to find Persephone. If you get help, It won't take as long." She assured. "We all care deeply for her and for you." She said.

"Well clearly someone doesn't." She muttered.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's obvious that whoever took her doesn't give a damn about either of us."

"How do you know she was taken?"

"Mothers intuition."

* * *

Persephone followed Hades through the rocky terrain. It was hard for her to keep up because she had never been on such a rigorous walk, but she liked it. It was different. Hades had to stop a few times and wait for her to follow in pace with him, but to his surprise they got there faster than he had expected.

"Where is it?" She asked. She didn't see any dog. Rather, all she saw was a large, diamond crusted gate that glistened against some of the gleam that radiated off of the rivers nearby.

"He." Hades corrected causing Persephone to cock her head.

"Sorry?"

"He. Not an 'It'. My dog is a 'he'." He stated causing Persephone to flush a light shade of pink which caused a small smile to tug at his lips.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Hades snapped back from his gaze and shook his head.

"N—No reason." He said clearing his throat. Persephone was about to question him again but was cut off by a loud whistle.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling him." Seconds later she felt the ground shake from beneath her and quickly she latched onto Hades's arm, while staring at the rumbling ground beneath her.

"What's happening?" She asked and Hades noted that her voice was higher than normal.

"Cerberus is coming." He said, "Are you scared?" He teased while raising a brow while Persephone looked at him in shock.

"The ground is shaking!" She shrieked. Hades let out a small chuckle.

Soon she felt the ground settle down from beneath her and she let herself relax. She pulled away from Hade's arm—much to his displeasure and sighed.

"What wa—" She cut herself off with a loud shriek once she saw the creature in front of her.

She saw a large beast with thick, coarse dark brown fur. What left her horrified was the fact that the beast in front of her had three heads, with six bright yellow eyes peering at her. She noticed sharp, pointy teeth and there was drool and slobber hanging from all three mouths.

"Persephone, meet Cerberus." Hades said.

Cerberus began to sniff around Persephone causing her to tense up. For the first time since her descend into the Underworld she truly felt scared.  
"L—Lord H—ades?" She whimpered.

"Don't be afraid. He's getting to know you."

Cerberus leaned in closer to Persephone and with his middle tongue licked her causing her to shriek. Hades laughed as he saw her covered in dog slobber. But, much to Persephone's horror the beast didn't stop there. He opened his mouth wide and all she could see were his pointy teeth and his drool covered tongue. In one swift motion he picked Persephone up in his mouth.

"Lord Hades!" She shrieked. "Please!"

"Cerberus!" She was alarmed at how loud and stern his voice had become. "Put her down now!" She heard Cerberus whimper and he dropped her from his mouth causing her shriek on her fall down. Luckily for her Hades had caught her just in time.

Persephone was disgusted. She was cold, and she was dirty. She had already bathed not too long ago!

"Ugh." She groaned. "That's your dog?" She questioned.

"Yes." He said as he pet Cerberus behind his ears while throwing some of the meat into his mouth.

"T—That's not a dog! H—He's a beast!" She cried. Hades raised his brow.

"Persephone you're fine." He said.

"He tried to eat me!"

"He was just playing with you. He's a dog it's what they do."

"No dog I know has three heads." She snapped. "I'd much rather have spent my time with the Nymphs." She muttered while giving the dog a glare. "No wonder mother hates them so much." She said storming off.

"Where are you going?" Hades called.

"I'm disgusting. I'm going to take another bath." She yelled.

Hades sighed and continued to pet Cerberus. "Don't worry buddy. She can't hate you if she's not here." He muttered.

Though Persephone was furious at that stupid dog, she still made her way back down to the boat slowly, as she still wasn't used to the Underworlds rigged terrain. And, much like her mother she was quite cautious, though she would never admit it herself.

Persephone hung her head low in embarrassment as she approached the ferryman. She would have loved to hide her face behind her dark locks, but her hair was covered in slobber.

"Could you um- could you please take me back to the palace please?" She asked the ferryman nervously. While all she could see were his vibrant eyes behind his cloak, she was aware that he became slightly suspicious of her.

"That would depend on Lord Hades." He said nonchalantly. Persephone sighed and cleared her throat.

"You don't need to ask him anything. He knows." She said persistently.

Charon narrowed his eyes. "I suppose. . ." he said trailing off.

Quickly Persephone boarded the boat. It appeared as if the ride was slower this time around.

They passed by the nymphs once more. She wanted nothing more than to leave the boat and play with them but she was in no way in presentable state. In fact, if Demeter saw her now she would've been furious.

Oddly enough. Persephone wanted nothing more than for her mother too see her in the state she was in now. It dawned on her that her mother's smothering and over-protective attitude was something she had grown accustomed to. It was weird, being in control for once.

But, even this experience wasn't as feeding as she had thought it would have been. Lord Hades was someone who was also protective. She assumed she didn't miss her mother as much since her uncle was similar in nature.

Not long after the ferry came to stop and quickly Persephone ran inside in a hurry, bumping into Thanatos on the way in.

"Ew." He said scrunching his nose at the stench of Cerberus' breath. "Someone sure likes her." He commented as he approached his brother.

Charon leaned hid arms against his staff and have his brother s quizzical look. "Who is she?"

Thanatos began to laugh hysterically causing Charon to narrow his eyes. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"She's Demeters' daughter. Persephone, Goddess of Spring."

"An Earth Goddess eh? What is she doing down here?" Thanatos began to grin from ear to ear.

"Lord Hades is in looove." He sang causing Charon to choke back his amusement.

"W-what?"

"That's what I said!"

"Who told you?"

"Hades. Hecate's been keeping me updated." He added.

"Why is she here?"

"Lord Hades wishes to bed her." Thanatos snickered.

"No he didn't!" Thanatos turned to find a furious Hecate approaching the two brothers with her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips. "He wanted to see her Charon." She clarified. "Not bed her."

"It doesn't matter though. He's sending her back!" Thanatos added.

"Why?"

"Cause she thinks of him as an Uncle. It's really put a damper on his ego." Thanatos teased.

"How'd she get down here exactly?" Charon asked. Hecate shrugged.

"Something to do with a flower. The Narcissus down by the fields." She explained.

"Well. It's s good thing she's going back home soon. Imagine how I'll tempered her mother would become." Charon said. He began to set forth to pick up his king when he sensed Hades call to him. "Oh. How exactly did he meet this Goddess?"

"He didn't say." Hecate said shrugging.

"Hm." Charon said.

"Well. Best to keep your voice down about this Charon. Be more sensible than your brother here about this." Hecate said.

"Hey!" Thanatos snapped.

"I'm serious! And keep your voice down. The last thing any of us need is for one of the Nymphs to learn of this. You know them, huge on gossip." Hecate said.

"Ah. Much like you then eh?" Thanatos added.

Unbeknownst to them, neither of them had realized that a mint colored Nymph had heard everything.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Apologies for the wait! I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

"Hermes!" Hermes snapped his attention away from Eros who had been taking about his new advancement in his arrows. He quickly excused himself leaving Eros in a stubborn mood and fled towards Hestia who was approaching him with Demeter by her side. His cheeks flushed with delight as he assumed Persephone would be following them.

"Yes?" He answered. He narrowed his eyes when he noted the sullen look on Demeter's face and the worried expression on Hestia's. "Is everything okay?" He asked slowly.

Hestia's clear

ed her throat. "I need you to gather Artemis, Apollo, and Athena. Bring them here I must speak with them urgently." Hermes nodded.

"Is everything all right?" He asked again. "Where's Kore?" He added peering over the shoulders of his aunts. He could have sworn he heard Demeter stifle a cry.

"She's not here. Everything's going to be fine. Now go!" She said shooing him off.

Hermes flew off, giving a shrug to Eros who gave him a confused look. Truthfully, Hermes was just as lost.

Hestia crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. If Zeus wouldn't be of any help, then she'd have to step up and take charge.

* * *

Persephone slowly began dragging her feet through the corridors of the palace. As much as she wanted to run down to her room she couldn't bare herself to do it. It would mean the drool and slobber all over her would make her feel even more uncomfortable.

"What happened to you?" She turned the corridor to find Morpheus raising his brow at the sight of a gross Persephone.

"Ugh." She groaned. "That stupid mutt." She muttered.

"Looks like her likes you." He noted causing Persephone to scoff.

"I don't think so."

"Sure he does. Aside from Lord Hades, the only other people he's taking a liking to are Hecate and Hypnos." He explained.

"I can't imagine how anyone could possibly be fond of him." She said while picking at her hair. "He's not even a real dog! He has three heads!" She cried.

Morpheus shrugged. "I'd rather the dog than the lion."

Persephone stopped and narrowed her eyes. "The lion?" She questioned.

"He hasn't told you about the lions?"

"I don't even know what they are!" Persephone had never heard of a lion before. Surely they couldn't be as terrifying as the dog.

"Rhea has a lion." He explained.

"Who's Rhea?"

Morpheus sighed. "You are one clueless Goddess." He muttered before walking off and leaving Persephone hanging.

"That's just rude." She muttered to herself.

Not too long after she had made her way back into her chambers and quickly peeled off her sopping wet dress. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in disgust. There was no worse feeling in the world than feeling sticky all over.

She didn't understand how Hecate could look so beautiful. If the dog was so fond of her Persephone could only imagine how much drool would spill from his mouth.

She soaked herself in the tub and decided to add some fragrance of honeysuckle which allowed for her body to relax. She had decided to take some time in cleaning herself as this morning she got ready in such haste. When she finished with her bath she walked back to the bedroom and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't wear her usual white frock as it was covered in slime. She decided that for the time being there would be no harm in wearing in some of the clothes that Damara had fetched for her. In the end she picked out the first dress she saw which happened to be one made out of rich velvet. It was a beautiful, deep sapphire color. In all honesty she never would have imagined that she would ever wear a long elegant frock like this.

Unfortunately for her the dress was a lot heavier on her frame than she had expected. She found that the dress weighed her down a lot making her move slower. On the bright side, she didn't feel the need to wrap a blanket around her anymore. But, Persephone had gotten used to the idea of walking around with a makeshift cape and she grabbed the new blanket that was placed on her neatly made bed. The maids must have cleaned it up while she was gone.

Staying here was such a new experience for her. She didn't have to clean up after herself or fix herself anything for breakfast. Persephone didn't have to wake up early to help her mother bless the fields nor did she have to go to temple. She was in control of her life for once.

Well sort of. She had begun to see that Lord Hades had a very watchful eye, much like her mothers. She figured it was a trait that ran in the family all too well.

Persephone smiled to herself and then her smile faded. She didn't have anything to do.

She didn't want to play with the dog and Lord Hades would be furious with her if he realized she had went to go see the Nymphs after all.

Persephone walked out of her chamber slowly and began to mope down the halls. The fact that she was wearing heavy clothing helped her out a lot. As she continued down the illuminated hallway she paused for a moment when she smelled something odd.

She sniffed a few time before narrowing her eyes. It smelled like something was boiling. Quickly she ran down the hall- tripping over her dress a few times. She stopped in front of Hecate's chambers and she furrowed her brows when she saw thick steam escaping in thin layers from her door.

"Hecate?" Persephone called as she knocked her door while waving away the fog with her other hand. "Hecate?"

The door opened a few moments later and gust of mist escaped from the room, bursting forth on Persephone's face causing her to shut her eye and cough. It felt nice.

"Yes?" She heard Hecate say dully, almost as if she were annoyed.

"W-what are you doing?" She questioned between coughs.

"Nothing." Persephone shook her head.

"I say that to mother all the time. I know it doesn't mean anything." She said pushing past Hecate, entering her room. She heard the door close behind her and Persephone noted that the whole room was filled with a thick fog.

"Can you open the window please?" She asked Hecate after letting out a few more coughs caused by the steam that was so hot it nipped at her skin. Hecate opened two of her large windows that looked over the river Acheron. Persephone walked towards the window and began breathing in the "fresh" air.

"Is there something you need?" Hecate asked.

"No." Persephone said shaking her head. "I'm just bored." She replied.

"What are you doing? How can you breathe in here?" She cried.

Hecate laughed. "I've been doing this for years. I'm used to it." She said.

"What exactly is it that you are doing?"

"Meditating." She said as she sat down crisscross on the floor while closing her eyes.

"What?" She heard Hecate sigh.

"Just- just come sit in front of me like this." She said motioning towards her position. Persephone shrugged and followed Hecate's instructions.

"Now, just close your eyes and breathe in and out." Hecate said calmly.

"So w-"

"Sshh!" Hecate snapped catching Persephone off guard. "This only works when you stay quiet and empty your mind." She explained.

"What exactly do I do then?"

"Focus on your breathing."

"But Heca-"

"Persephone." Hecate said opening her eyes and giving her a cold look. Persephone bit her bottom lip and back down. It was a look that she would get from her elders every once a while when she became too much to handle.

Clearly it was a look that everyone possessed.

Persephone obliged and began to focus on her breathing. Oddly enough the heavy mist had calmed her down. Persephone could feel herself becoming tranquil. Whatever it was, it worked.

But, it did get to be too hot despite feeling cold in the Underworld for so long. She began to pull at her velvet dress and wiped away the beads of sweat that formed under her cloths.

"H—how can you stand the heat?" Persephone whispered. Hecate opened one of her vibrant eyes and eyed what Persephone was wearing.

"It helps if you wear something thin." She replied as she closed her eyes again. Persephone opened her eyes and looked over at Hecate, and then down at herself.

Hecate was dressed very differently. She was wearing a thin—almost see-through white frock. It had no sleeves, and Persephone noted that Hecate's long, thick locks were pulled up into a messy twist. Her dark hair and lips contrasted against her cream skin and white frock. Persephone stared at her with her mouth open. Even in such heat Hecate managed to look beautiful.

Then there was her. She still bore the heavy blanket over shoulders and her hair was still damp from her bath. Her dress clung tightly to her body making her feel uncomfortable. It was almost as bad as being covered in dog slobber.

Slowly Persephone pulled the blanket off of her shoulders and she began to roll back the sleeves of her dress. She tried her best to tie her damp locks into some sort of twist, but it proved to be rather difficult since she never learned how to.

"You can take the dress of if you want." Persephone heard Hecate say. Her posture remained perfect, and her eyes were closed, her breathing was light making her look ever so calm.

"W—what?" Hecate opened an eye and raised a brow.

"No need to feel so weird. It's just us." She said with a shrug. "Besides, from what I've heard you play with the Earth Nymphs. As I recall, they are naked too." She explained.

"H—how did you know that?"

"Word gets around." She said.

Persephone sighed and continued rolling up her tight sleeves. She watched as Hecate shook her head, got up swiftly, and walked right past her disappearing deeper into a thick, foggy cloud. Moments later she came back with a frock similar to hers and tossed it at Persephone.

"Here, put this on." She said as she resumed her position and closed her eyes. Hesitantly Persephone played with the seams of the thin dress and she knitted her brows together. "Relax. My eyes are closed and no one comes in here." She explained dully.

Persephone bit her lip and sighed before quickly taking off her dress and pulling the light one on. It proved to be rather difficult since the heavy fabric clung to her skin, not wanting to let go. She did have to admit that between changing, feeling the steam against her naked skin felt incredibly nice. But, having a light frock on wasn't so bad. It was better than the previous dress.

While her hair was still an annoyance, Persephone felt way better.

Finally, she focused on her breathing and she smiled to herself. This was something she had to show mother.

* * *

Not long after Hermes returned to the courtyard with Athena, Apollo and Artemis following behind him in suit. Athena was confused about why Hestia had called for her, to which Hermes had no answer for. Apollo and Artemis on the other hand walked cautiously, thinking this had to be about Lord Hades and that stupid arrow.

"Hestia, why are we here?" Athena asked as she approached her aunt. She raised her brows when she saw Demeter chewing at her lip beside her.

"On man. Demeter knows!" Apollo whispered to Artemis who rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. How would this include her in any way? It was almost a week ago. No one remembers." She whispered back as Hestia explained the situation to Athena. The twins obviously weren't listening.

"Of course it does! Her daughter was about to get married. I bet you anything Lord Hades couldn't keep his mouth shut. That tattle!" He growled.

"Children!' Hestia snapped towards them. " Are you listening?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Uhh- no." Apollo said with a cheeky smile. Demeter rolled her eyes and Hestia sighed.

"Listen you two. This is important so I want you two to pay attention." Hestia said sternly.

"Well what is it?" Artemis asked raising a brow.

"Persephone's missing." Demeter said softly.

Persephone and Hecate had left Hecate's chambers after a while and each if them went their own separate ways. Hecate had changed into her usual dark, alluring attire while Persephone kept the thin frock on and dragged the blanket around in her arms. After a while in such heat, she could still feel the hot mist around her and decided against wearing the blanket leaving her shoulders bare for the first time ever.

"Not you too." Persephone jumped in surprise and turned around to see an annoyed looking Thanatos (she assumed it was him since he didn't look as sleepy as Hypnos would have).

"W-what do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Don't tell me you were meditating with Hecate?" He groaned.

"I was." She stated pushing a lock of her damp auburn hair behind her ear.

"Not you too." He groaned. "She tried getting me into it. What can I say, I guess I just prefer not feeling suffocated."

"I liked it." Persephone said with a smile. "It makes me feel- calm. I'm sure mother would enjoy it." She said.

Thanatos shrugged. "Must be a girl thing." He muttered before walking off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She questioned as she ran after him with her blanket dragging behind her and her bare-feet tapping against the obsidian tiles.

"To the kitchens. I'm feeling a bit drowsy." He said yawning.

"Oh. So you are Hypnos." Persephone said.

"No." He growled. "Thanatos." He muttered.

"Oh." Her face flushed an even deeper shade of red. "I— I just thought—"

"Don't worry about it." He said with a shrug. "Happens. You're new so i'll let it slide."

"What do you need from the kitchens?" She asked.

"Coffee." He said. Persephone's eyes grew wide as a smile appeared on her pink lips. A cup of coffee sounded divine.

* * *

"Missing? What do you mean she's missing?" Artemis asked with worry running her tone. She looked at Demeter, wishing for an answer, but the one she was looking for never came.

"S—She went out to play like usual. A— and she never came back." She cried. "It's been two days! I've looked everywhere in the nearby towns and villages! No one has seen her!" Demeter explained.

"Demeter, maybe the nymphs know? Persephone doesn't want me telling you but she plays with the nymphs." Athena said.

Demeter shook her head. "I know of the nymphs. They told me they hadn't even seen her! They assumed she was with me all day."

"We'll find her." Artemis pipped up. "It'll be fine. I can check the forests. Apollo can ride on his chariot. Athena can ask the mortals and Hermes— Hermes can do what he does best."

"She's smarter than you give her credit for." Athena added. "Demeter you have nothing to worry about."

"B—but what if— what if sh—"

"Demeter. Please, you have to remain calm." Hestia cooed. She turned towards the youngsters. "Keep an eye out for her. Let us know if you hear of anything." She added.

Hesitantly they all left the courtyard together. It was an odd situation to be in. On the one hand, they wanted to go after their dear Persephone. Demeter's assumptions of what may happen to her were not too far-fetched. But, all of them some ache in the bottom of their gut that assured them that so far, Persephone was alright. Then, there was Demeter. While all of them always scolded Demeter for keeping her daughter so protected and sheltered from society, they knew it was out of love. Seeing Demeter in such a vulnerable broken state made them all understand that no matter how, they needed to get Persephone back to Demeter. For, who knew what kind of power Demeter's grieve could carry?

* * *

Hades was in his study working through the stacks of scrolls from earlier in the morning. He was in no mood to work. He couldn't. All he could think about was Persephone. No matter what the situation became tomorrow, or tonight before midnight he knew he had to send her back. He could only imagine the chaos that would arise if she was not home soon. Demeter would ensure that all of Tartarus would break loose, she could even roam the earth for centuries, not caring for the mortals if it came to it. Without a doubt everyone knew the love she had for her stronger than anything, and she would so anything for her.

Much like him. Which was why he was able to send her back. He definitely wasn't happy with the situation. But, it occurred to him that Persephone saw no interest in him. The last he wanted was to keep her here, marry her off to someone who she didn't care much for.

He had come to terms with the idea that the fates just wanted for him to be alone. And, it was time for him to a accept just that.

Soon, Hades heard the door open and he quickly pulled his papers forth in order to make it seem as if he were working the whole time. Thanatos would not take kindly to such laziness. Despite his care-free attitude, he was nothing but with his work.

"Thanatos I've r—"

"Oh It's just me Lord Hades." He turned his gaze forth and watched Persephone enter his study with a mug in her hands, and another blanket trailing alongside her. For once, it wasn't draped over her small shoulders. Rather, he could see her tanned shoulders. Truthfully he could see everything. It made him want to bury her in the heavy blanket before things got out of hand. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his self restraint.

Only one more day.

Hades furrowed his brows and his eyes traveled away from her body and towards her face. Her face was a bright, flushed pink and her eyes looked more vibrant than usual. Her long auburn locks were damp, and darker flowing all the way down a few inches past her chest. He was thankful for that. The dress she wore was so thin, it barely covered anything and it stopped a few inches above her ankles.

She looked older. No, She looked her age. She was fresh.

"Lord Hades?" He snapped out of his daze and looked at her with a hazy expression. "Lord Hades are you alright?" She questioned.

He cleared his throat. "Yes. I am." He said. "Er— take a seat." He said gesturing to his study. Persephone giggled.

'Where?" She asked.

His study was downright messy. Papers, scrolls, parchment, books, letters and everything were everywhere. Persephone herself had no idea how Lord Hades was able to tell where his things were. Hades on the other hand, quickly pushed papers aside from the top of a leather love-seat.

"Here." He said.

"This place is very messy Lord Hades. Mother would be in a mood if she saw this." She said. Hades let out a low laugh.

"She is a neat freak." He recalled. "Were you with Hecate this morning?" He asked. Persephone nodded.

"Yes! She taught me how to mediate."

"She wreaks up the corridor whenever she does." He said. "She uses odours a lot as well. I suppose she decided against them since you're here." He said.

"Oh." She took a sip of her coffee. "I like her." Hades smiled. "I never knew the Underworld was so— friendly." She said.

"I'd like for you to keep its reputation as such."

"Why?" She asked.

"No matter." He said waving his hand passively. He peered into her cup and raised a brow. "Coffee?"

"Yup."

"Stop drinking that." He stated.

"Why?"

"It'll keep you up all night if you drink too much." He said. "You need plenty of rest tonight if you want to be in good shape tomorrow to go back home." He said.

"Oh. Well, I don't see how a cup of coffee can change that." She refuted.

"Persephone."

"Oh Lord Hades come on! I get enough pestering from her mother. I don't need another one." She muttered. Hades widened his eyes and he choked back his words.

Mother? He was an uncle to her and now a mother? Truth be told, he didn't know which one was worse.

An eerie silence filled the study once more and Hades and resumed his work while Persephone wrapped herself in her blanket once more and sipped on her coffee as she watched the King of the Underworld at work. Persephone observed his every detail. How the crease between his brows would deepen when he was confused or in disagreement. His upper lip would curl every so often, and other times his eyes would narrow so much, Persephone couldn't even see his dark chocolate orbs anymore.

"Where do you get your capes from?" Persephone asked breaking the silence between them.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned back, his eyes never leaving the scrolls.

"I like them." She answered. "They make you look— regal." She said. "I bet they keep you warm." She added.

"Yes. Are you cold down here?" He asked. Persephone gave him a cheeky smile and peered into her mug before taking a sip.

"A bit." She muttered.

Hades gave her a curt nod and resumed his work once more. "I'll see what I can do." Persephone sighed and crossed her arms. Once again, he was not in the mood to socialize.

She assumed this was not the right time to ask him about the lions. or Rhea.

Later that evening when Persephone entered her chambers she widened her eyes and a huge smile began to tug on her lips. There, on her bed was a long, dark burgundy cape.

Quickly, she pulled the blanket off of her shoulders and wrapped the new, fur cape around her tiny frame. It was far too big for her, she knew. And, she assumed that it was from Hades wardrobe itself, but she didn't care. She loved it. She walked towards the tall, body length mirror and watched as the cape trailed behind her, almost swallowing her tiny figure.

She didn't care because she looked every bit as regal as Lord Hades himself.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I'm not even over exaggerating when I say I had to write this chapter three times. I was just never happy with it but it needed to be included.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Hades heard a soft knock on his door in the middle of the night, waking up from his slumber. He was a light sleeper, anything could awaken him. It was trait he picked up when he and the other Gods were at war with the Titans.

One could never be too safe.

"Yes?" He muttered groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He rolled his eyes wondering who would want to meet with him at such an hour.

"Lord Hades?" He heard the soft voice of Persephone travel from his door, making him narrow his eyes and sit up quickly. "M-may I enter?" She questioned.

Hades eyes widened. He looked down at his naked body and quickly robed himself in a long black chiton frock before clearing his throat. "Yes." He said finally.

The door opened slightly and he could make out the faint silhouette of Persephone. The closer she got to him, the more he noted her appearance. She was wearing the same light frock she wore earlier. Her skin looked especially pink from heat, and her hair was damp.

He could every outline of her body from beneath her frock. And slowly he felt a rush of blood flow down to his lower abdomen. . .

He quickly covered himself with his think blankets.

"What can I do for you Persephone?" He asked.

"I had a night terror." She said hesitantly.

Hades furrowed his brows. "Sorry?" That was odd. He knew that she had grew accustomed to the dwellings in the Underworld. Why had this become such an issue?

"I had a night terror." She said again looking at him with a raised brow. "C-could I s-st-stay with you?" She asked.

"Come again?" Now was not the right time.

To his surprise the Persephone before him had begun to smile.

"Persephone?" He questioned knitting his brows together.

Something was not right. Suddenly, he could hear muffled sounds. They didn't come from one certain direction, it was a sound he heard all around him.

The giggling continued, and soon Persephone began to laugh as well.

"Persephone what is going on?"

The laughing continued.

Hades woke up in start and he narrowed his eyes. It was dream. A stupid dream. Damn that Morpheus.

He heard the familiar sound of laughter again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes trying to understand what was happening. Furiously, he pulled the covers back and robed himself before angrily stomping out of his bedroom and his own quarters.

"Will you shut up?" Hades growled as he narrowed his eyes at the two fuzzy figures he could see from the top of the balcony railings outside his bedroom.

"Sorry Lord Hades." He heard Persephone say.

He narrowed his eyes before him and saw Persephone and Morpheus below, right by the stairs that lead to his private quarters. "What are you still doing up?"

"Oh!" Persephone blushed giving off a cheeky smile. "I err- may have had another cup of coffee. . ."She muttered as she twiddled with her fingers.

" Lovely. Persephone, regardless of how tired you become in the morning I'm taking you back home. " He said. "Now go to sleep." He turned to Morpheus, "And you best stay out of my head." He said darkly.

"As you wish." Morpheus said sarcastically as he bowed causing Hades to roll his eyes.

"Oh Lord Hades, doesn't Morpheus have such a fascinating job?" Persephone blurted out. "I mean, he knows what everyone dreams of, and he can chose what kind of dream one can have!" She said excitedly.

It was hard for Hades not to smile, even though he was still in a fowl, grumpy mood.

"I even got to see what Eros was dreaming about!" She giggled. "He's been having nightmares about you Lord Hades." She sang.

"Nightmares?"

"Oh yes! Something to do with one of his arrows." She shrugged. "That's one part I don't understand though." She muttered.

"Hm." Hades knew what the problem was.

"We were just about to see what you were dreaming of!" She blurted out.

Hades stiffened.

"Persephone! Ugh you idiot." Morpheus muttered as he palmed himself in the face. He walked off down the corridor and muttered to himself incoherently

"You didn't perhaps see what I was dreaming about, right?" He asked her, his eyes turned cold making Persephone unconsciously take a few steps back

"N-no. I-I mean w-were going to." She felt her face flush, and she began to wilt once more causing a tug to form on Hades lips. "I-I sup-suppose I should get to bed now." She said softly before running off with a trail of petals following behind her.

Hades shook his head and wandered back into his chamber. He would deal with Morpheus in the morning.

* * *

"I think we should give up." Apollo was the first one to break the silence among his siblings. The three of them turned to him with pure shock etched across their faces.

"What are you blabbering about." Artemis snapped. Apollo looked taken aback and shrugged.

"Look, I'm just trying to sound realistic. We've been at this all night. I've ridden my chariot twice around country."

"What makes you think she'd stay in Greece?" Athena asked darkly. "Her captor obviously took her somewhere far away."

"What makes you think she's been kidnapped?" Hermes snapped as he narrowed his eyes at Athena who rolled her eyes.

"It makes logical sense Hermes. Open your stupid eyes and look at the signs."

"She could have left on her own you know." Artemis added. "I mean, she may have grown tired of Demeter smothering her."

"Oh so no-"

They all began to argue. Fatigue had taken over their minds causing them to become ever so stressed. It seemed to them that the only reason to rid themselves of such stress was to argue among one another.

"Okay. Okay!" Hermes shouted causing the pandemonium to die down as three sets of eyes were now finally on him.

"We can't give up so quickly. It's only been a night! We have to keep looking. This is Kore we're talking about! None of us any vendetta against her. Who knows what happening to her right now? We're a family. The least we can do is find her." He said sternly.

Apollo pursed his lips. "I suppose I could travel down further. I heard Demeter babble about Phoenicia." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll go with him." Artemis said. "Someone needs to keep an eye on him."

"Fine. Sounds good."

"I suppose I could talk some of the mortals in other cities too. See if they've seen anything odd." Athena added.

"I'm going to see meet with Lord Poseidon and Lord Hades." Hermes said.

"Why?" Apollo asked.

"To tell them that she's missing. I can tell the nymphs too. More people would be looking for her and with the connections Lord Poseidon and Lord Hades have she'll be found in no time." Hermes explained.

"That's the one genius idea you've had all night!" Apollo cried.

"If its so genius why didn't he come up with it before?" Athena smirked.

Hermes sighed. "You know you've always been like this! Why can't you just accept the fact that I ma-"

"C'mon." Artemis muttered as she pulled on Apollos sleeve. "They'll be at this all night." She gestured towards Hermes and Athena who were still shouting at each other.

"Ready to share a chariot with me all night Artemis?" Apollo teased his sister.

"Shut up. The less we talk, the odds of us bickering like them will be low."

"You must be very tired."

* * *

Hades knocked on Persephone's door the following morning. He didn't get much sleep after his encounter with Morpheus and Persephone. In fact he had even gone to Hecate for a sleeping potion to help with the insomniac behavior but that didn't help him much. So, he pulled an all-nighter and spent his time in his study finishing up paperwork. No matter, he would get his rest once he returned Persephone back to her mother.

Despite Hades dislike for the parental figure Persephone found him to be, he was grateful enough for the fact that she did enjoy her time in the Underworld. He couldn't imagine what he would do if she didn't, even if she would only stay for a short while.

No matter, he figured he could always admire her from afar, or visit her every once in a blue moon. Hades even thought it'd be possible for her to venture down in the Underworld herself to pay him and the others a visit.

"Persephone!" Hades called again, knocking on her door once more. He rolled his eyes. He was growing to be impatient, the faster she returned home the better it'd be for the both of them.

He called for her maid. "See what's taking her." He instructed. The servant girl nodded and slipped into the chamber quietly, and came back out just as fast as she went in.

"Err- she's asleep Mi'Lord." The servant girl explained timidly.

Hades sighed. "I knew this would happen!" He muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Would you like for me to awaken her?" She asked.

"No. Let her sleep." He mumbled before walking off.

As much as he wanted to be mad at her, he couldn't. Though Hades did admit to raising his voice at her on more than one occasion, he had never been truly furious at her.

Her behavior, yes. Her, no.

Hades stopped his tracks and narrowed his eyes. He could feel the presence of another living soul within the Underworld.

Someone was here.

* * *

Hermes was exhausted. He spent quite a chunk of his energy arguing with Athena, and trying to explain to explain to Poseidon the urgency of why he needed his help to try and find Persephone.

Poseidon was a laid back God in nature, much like Zeus. If it weren't for Amphitrite and her her sense of logic, he figured he would've been there for hours.

He sighed in relief once he made it past Cerberus. Despite him entering and leaving the Underworld thousands of times, Cerberus never seemed to understand that Hermes meant no harm. The dog terrified him. And, Hermes had reason to believe that the only reason why Cerberus chased and barked after him was because Lord Hades knew how much he feared him too.

He could never understand how anyone could form a liking to such a beast.

He flew across the river and caught gaze of few of the Nymphs who were out and about grazing by the hot fiery river. They waved him over and giggled and without realizing Hermes began to chase after them. . .

"Stop it Hermes!" He snapped to himself. "Stay focused. You can talk to them later."

Although Hermes always had a soft spot for Persephone, there was always something about the Nymphs of Underworld that drew him in. It made him wonder how any man in the Underworld could have such restraint for them.

Hermes entered into the Palace and was greeted by Minos, one of the judges who was in his way to the throne room.

"I need to speak with Lord Hades." Hermes said taking out of breath.

"Okay. Go speak with him." Minos muttered.

"Aren't you going to take me to him?"

"That's not my job, Hermes." He said coldly before leaving him alone.

" Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. . ." Hermes muttered to himself as he stomped around the Palace looking for Lord Hades. "No respect. Idiots."

"What's that Hermes?" Hermes face fell and turned red with embarrassment and fear as he turned around to face an amused looking Hades, with one of his smirks plastered over his lips.

"N-nothing Lo-lord Hades." He stammered.

"Hm. I see you've had another run in with Cerberus." He noted as he raised his brow. He gazed over a disheveled and exasperated looking Hermes.

Ugh. He so knew. Hermes thought. "Yup." He answered.

"What do you want Hermes? I'm busy." Hades said breaking the sudden silence.

"Don't look that busy to me." Hermes muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing Lord Hades." Hermes said quickly. "I've come to talk with you about a very serious matter." He began.

"Hermes I don't consider helping you get back at Apollo for the prank he pulled years ago as a serious matter."

Hermes turned red. "It was an embarrassment Lord Hades! And I know full well that if you were in my shoes you would have thrown him into the depths of Tartarus." He cried.

"Not likely. See I'm too clever, and I would have seen such a thing coming from centuries away."

"Ugh. No. That's not it." Focus Hermes. "It's about Kore you see." He began.

This caught Hades attention and her narrowed his dark orbs at Hermes. "What about Persephone?" He asked.

"Kore." Hermes corrected.

"Persephone."

"Her mother named her Kore." Hermes added.

"The fates named her Persephone." Hermes grimaced.

"Well, its not a very nice name, is it?"

Hades scoffed. "It's better than being called 'maiden'." He retorted.

"It's a very n- why do you care anyways?" Hades features softened for a moment and he looked slightly taken aback.

"I don't."

"I think you do." Hermes said cheekily.

"Hermes. Just tell me what the problem is." Hades snapped.

"Oh yes!" Hermes regained his composure. "She's missing you see. Demeter's awfully upset and Zeus won't do squat. They've searched everywhere but no one knows where she is." Hades listened attentively.

"And in what way does this concern me?" Hades asked.

"Well I was hoping you'd assist in the search." Hermes asked hesitantly.

"I'd love to Hermes. But I'm rather busy."

"Oh that's fine! I could ask Hecate or the Nymphs." Hermes said as he began to head off, but he was pulled back by Hades who a had firm grip on this toga.

"That won't be necessary." Hades said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I'm sure she'll turn up soon."

"She's been missing for two days!"

Hades shrugged. "Maybe she needed to clear her head." He suggested.

"Not likely. Doesn't sound like her. . ."

Hades sighed. "Fine Hermes." He muttered.

"Thank you Lord Hades!" Hermes began to fly off.

"Oi!" Hades called causing Hermes to sigh and turn back once again. "How's Demeter?" He asked sincerely. He needed to know what sort of state she was in, he needed to assure himself that she was okay.

"Oh." Hermes rubbed the back of his neck. "Not too good. She's exhausted and just, depressed really." He explained just before he left the palace for good.

"I see." His eyes softened. As much as he longed for Persephone to stay down here with him, he knew Demeter needed her much more than he did.

But, it would all be over soon. Persephone and Demeter would be reunited and Demeter would no longer feel such sorrow.

Hades began to walk towards his study but stopped when he heard a familiar tread of bare feet tapping along the tiles.

"Was that Hermes?" He heard Persephone ask in a tired tone as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Err-yes." He watched as her eyes widened and a smile spread across her lips.

"Oh you should have asked him to stay a while! I could have met with him." Hades rolled his eyes.

"He's busy Persephone."

"Oh." She waved her hand passively. "He's never too busy for me." Hades winced. "I could have showed him around!"

"He's been here many times Persephone." He muttered.

She shrugged. "It's the thought that counts. You should call him. I wanna meet with him."

Hades raised a brow. "As I recall you didn't want to be around him during the party."

Persephone blushed and but her bottom lip. "Oh well, that was different. He apologized."

"For what?"

"Huh?"

"What did he apologize for?" He asked slowly and he noted how flustered she became.

"Uh, well, it doesn't matter." She said passively as Hades shook his head.

"Very well. You can meet with him just as soon as I take you back to your mother." He explained.

Persephone's eyes widened and she laughed. "Oh I almost forgot! Just a moment I want to get ready!" She said before running off.

"Lord Zeus." Hades muttered.

* * *

"Hermes!" Hermes had managed to make a quick pit stop to meet with the Nymphs before he left the Underworld.

"Hello Agatha." Hermes said greeting one of the magenta colored Nymphs, she was a favorite of his.

"What are you doing down here?" By now, more Nymphs were slowly coming around to hear the conversation. Majority of them appreciated the company Hermes had to offer.

"Oh well, I had to ask Hades for some help." He said coolly.

"Help with what?" A pale blue nymph asked with her brows raised in interest.

"Someone's gone missing."

"Who?"

"Persephone." He explained. "She's been gone for two days and everyone's on edge over at Olympus." He added.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Agatha asked flirtatiously as she fiddled with the seams of Hermes'toga causing him to turn bright red, making the other Nymphs snicker.

"We-well I-I m-ean you co-uld help find her."

"Alright."

"That'd be a big help."

"Hm." A mint colored nymph pondered as he pushed through the crowd. "I've never heard of any Persephone." She said as she twirled a lock of hair.

"It's cause her mother smothers her." He muttered. "She doesn't really get out much." He added.

"Well whose daughter is she?" Asked another Nymph.

"Demeter's."

"And what does she look like, Hermes?" The mint colored nymph asked.

"I don't see how it would matter."

"We've never seen her before! How else are we gonna know who she is?"

"Oh yeah." He blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Didn't think of that. Well. She has tan skin, green eyes, auburn hair-" the more Hermes talked, the bigger the smirk on the mint colored nymph grew.

She knew exactly who Persephone was, where she was, how she got here, and why she was here.

Lord Hades would regret the day he fed them the waters of Lethe.

* * *

Persephone sighed. She waited by the entrance of the palace and as far away from the fountain as she could. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently against the obsidian tiles. Hades was late, and Charon was no where in sight which meant that even if she wanted to leave on her own, she couldn't. She thought about swimming, but knew that was a reality that would never happen. Too many things would go wrong, and Lord Hades would have her head.

"Ugh. Lord Hades." She cried. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to head outside in the palace grounds.

Persephone walked around the Palace grounds twice, focusing on the rivers. They were different to the ones she was used to seeing above, but this difference was the sole reason why she found them so interesting. Unfortunately for her, they were hard to see. Thick clouds of fog were the norm around her, and she assumed the fog was thicker today because of how early it really was.

"Hey!" Persephone stopped in her tracks and looked around her cautiously. Had she really heard someone? The voice sounded so unfamiliar. "Hello?" She heard the voice call again. "Ugh I know you can hear me." Now, they were annoyed.

"Err- hello?" Persephone said looking around her. she couldn't see anyone!

"That's more like it."

"W-where are you?"" She stammered.

"Oh just gimme a minute." She said passively.

"Okay." Persephone said nonchalantly before finally sitting down on the cold hard ground. She pulled her knees up to chest and waited.

"Hello again." Persephone turned to see a light green looking nymph with the most mesmerizing light blue eyes she had ever seen. The more Persephone gawked at her beauty, the bigger the smirk on the Nymphs luscious lips grew. "It's rude to stare." She said placing one of her slender hands on her curvaceous hip.

"Oh err- I- uh sorry." Persephone stammered.

"Oh you are just adorable! What are you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked innocently.

"I'm just waiting for Lord Hades." Persephone said with a shrug.

"Oh." She scoffed. "You'll be waiting here all day. He won't show."

Persephone raised her brow. "Why do you say that?"

"All he does is work."

"It's cause he has a realm to run." Persephone said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"That's no excuse to keep a lady waiting." She grabbed Persephone's hand and pulled her up. "Follow me."

Persephone stopped in her tracks for a moment and looked back at the castle, and then down at her hand.

"What's the matter?" Persephone but her bottom lip and pulled her hand back.

"I can't go with you." She muttered.

The nymph raised her brow. "Why?"

"I have to leave. I was just waiting for Lord Hades and if he comes when I'm not around- I just don't think it's a good idea."

"It's okay we'll let him know."

"No he won't like it." Persephone added.

"I don't see how any of this concerns him." The nymph stated haughtily. "C'mon."

Persephone but her bottom lip before she followed the mysterious nymph into the thick fog. She'd be back before Lord Hades would even miss her absence. Besides, he was the one that was keeping her waiting.

"I never got your name." Persephone said after a long train of silence.

"Minthe." She answered with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

"Where are you taking me?" Persephone asked Minthe after another long uncomfortable pause. She walked behind Minthe cautiously while continuously tugging at the hem of the gown. Persephone kept her eyes glued to the ground to keep sight of the path she was following, and never bothered to look at her surroundings. Minthe's sighs of annoyance every now and then were the only way Persephone knew that she was following in the right direction.

Minthe rolled her eyes and tossed her pale blue/green lock over her shoulder, "If I wanted to tell you where I was taking you, I would have told you by now."

"So—you won't be telling me?" Persephone asked in confusion.

Minthe rolled eyes once more, "Precisely. My, you're as intelligent as Lady Athena." She said sarcastically.

"You can stop teasing me. Athena also says that there is no crime in curiosity." She snapped. "I shouldn't even be with you, Lord Hades m—"

"Why are you so concerned with what he thinks?" Minthe questioned.

"I am not. I'm just saying that if I'm not back when he comes for me I'll be in trouble. You must know him better than I do" She mumbled.

"I do know him better than you. The two of you have only just met." She said matter-of-factly

"How did you know?"

"Please," Minthe said while stopping in her tracks and turning to Persephone, "Any incompetent individual can figure that out." She began walking once more.

Persephone furrowed her brows and her mouth hung agape for a moment. She had never encountered such a passive nymph before. Clearly Lord Hades was right about one thing; the nymphs in the Underworld are different than the ones above.

* * *

Hades had finished on a quick briefing with the three judges in the throne room; things were running rather normal, except for the sudden increase in deaths of soldiers. It annoyed Hades to the point where he had no interest in the matter. It had little to do with the increase of souls, and more to do with his dislike for Ares. The new battle with the Phoenicians began to take its toll down in his realm, and Hades wanted no part in that.

Especially now.

Persephone's presence, along with her nativity and curiosity meant that he had one more thing to be responsible. Despite the fact that she had been down here for hardly two days, Hades learned that she was a handful. Perhaps it'd be due to the fact this was her first time away from the strangle of her Mother.

No matter, it still bothered him a _tad_ bit that she would be leaving him soon. It was not bittersweet by any means. He hardly saw Persephone or Demeter. He preferred staying here, and Demeter was similar in that regard. Persephone's departure would be bitter. But, Hades continued to assure himself that it would be for the best.

"Persephone!" He called as he arrived at the very spot she was supposed to be at. "Persephone, let's not keep your mother waiting another day!" He heard no response.

Hades narrowed his eyes and started his round around the palace grounds. He knew she had not left. He would have felt her leave. She was not far and not alone either.

"Curse the fates." Hades muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes momentarily.

* * *

"You haven't said anything in a while." Minthe said breaking the silence.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"And, here you are, following me." She replied haughtily.

"Well if you won't tell me." Persephone huffed, "Why are you making me follow you?"

"I'm not making you do anything." Minthe retorted.

"I could have waited back at the palace." She muttered. Minthe scoffed.

"I invited you to tag-along with me because I wanted to _show_ you something, and I figured you'd rather look at something beautiful than wait for a grumpy old brute." Minthe snapped.

"Well then, how do you know I haven't seen it before?"

"You haven't because you're new. Now please, if you could hold your tongue for a moment longer, we're almost there."

Persephone rolled her eyes, "You're the one that spoke in the first place." She whispered under her breath to ensure that Minthe wouldn't hear.

As they walked, Persephone was able to feel a sense of _brightness_ around her. It was an unusual sensation, almost as if a trail of warmth was tugging at her to pull her closer. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she had been in the Underworld, a cold and dark environment and was not basking under the sun outside as per usual.

"You should stop looking at your feet. Look ahead." Minthe suggested, breaking the silence once more. As annoyed as Persephone had become of her, she followed suit.

What she saw before her had surprised her immensely.

Rays of yellow and gold shone all around. It blinded Persephone at first since her eyes had become accustomed to the dark. She squinted her eyes, and without realising grabbed a hold of Minthe's cold hands so that she could be guided by her.

"Sorry, I can't see." Persephone explained, and she almost swore she heard a genuine laugh escape from Minthe's lips.

"It's all fine. C'mon this is nothing. We're not even inside yet."

Persephone kept her eyes closed as she was guided by Minthe. The farther they walked, the more pleasant she felt as the warmth began to tickle at her skin. Soon, she was able to feel the pricks of _something_ along her ankle and calves, almost as if it was grass? Persephone was able to make out a whisper of noises distantly around her, full of laughter, such that it felt as if young children were playing.

"What is this place?" She asked softly.

Minthe giggled, "Open your eyes and see for yourself." She insisted.

Hesitantly, Persephone opened her eyes and was hit was a sudden burst of light before it slowly adjusted. What she saw was spectacular.

Her mouth hung agape as she took in her surroundings. There was grass as green as she had ever seen beneath her, tickling at her feet. Big, tall trees bearing fruit and flowers, and the sky was bright, it felt golden to her. She was able to make out souls that were hanging about around her. It was filled with a lot of young children in comparison to adults. She had never seen anything like this before, not even on Olympus. It felt like Paradise.

"What is this place?" She asked in amazement.

"The Elysian Fields," Minthe replied as she sat down with her back against the trunk of a pomegranate tree. Began to pick at the ends of her long hair, "It's where pure souls come to stay after death." She said.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before." Persephone said as she walked towards the pomegranate tree Minthe sat under. Her eyes caught sight of the lush fruit growing in front of her. The deep color of red contrasted against the dark color of the leaves on the three. Without thinking, Persephone twisted a pomegranate loose from its branch and sat back down with Minthe.

"Oh, the pomegranates here are delicious." Minthe said as she snatched the pomegranate away from Persephone's hands, and broke it in half, causing a few of the seeds to spill out on the both of them. Minthe eyed Persephone closely as she plopped a lone seed in her mouth.

"Mmm. Here," She gestured a few seeds towards Persephone, "Try one. They are so juicy." She insisted.

Persephone pushed Minthe's hands away, "No, no I shouldn't. Lord Hades told me not to eat anything that grows in the Underworld."

"Ugh, he just said that to frighten you. That doesn't really happen."

Persephone raised her brow, "How do you know? I'm sure Lord Hades knows everything about the Underworld."

"Would I lie to you?" Minthe asked as she placed another seed in her mouth.

"I don't know. We don't know each other." Persephone said, crossing her legs.

"Okay well," Minthe pushed herself closer to Persephone, "My name is Minthe and I live here in the Underworld." She raised her brow, insisting Persephone go next.

"I'm Persephone."

"Where are you from?"

"Earth. I live with my mother in a cottage, I like to garden, and I play with the nymphs." She said.

"How did you end up down here?"

Persephone shrugged, "I fell and I ended up here."

"You're a little boring Persephone." Minthe said while shaking her head slightly, Persephone shrunk in her posture only just the slightest and her smile curled downwards, "There's not much to you." She stated.

"Well, I am young." Persephone muttered.

Minthe rolled her eyes, "Here, take one," she said gesturing to the red seed.

"I won't be able to leave."

"I told you, it's not true. C'mon, be a little daring." Minthe advised. Persephone furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"No."

"Do you really think, a _fruit_ will keep you down here forever?"

"What if it does?"

"It won't. Be a little adventurous and eat it!" Hestitantly, Persephone picked a see out of the shell and slowly started to open her mouth. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Minthe growing impatient. Soon, she felt Minthe snatch the seed from Persephone's fingers and she placed it in her mouth herself.

"All you have to do now is chew and swallow. You're halfway done." Minthe insisted.

Persephone closed her eyes and bit down on the seed. At once the juice from the seed touched her tongue. It was sweet and tangy—the best pomegranate Persephone ever had.

"Do you feel any different?" Minthe asked.

". . . No," Persephone began to touch her arms and legs, her head, her face. She opened and closed her eyes once more. Everything felt normal, "I'm fine." She assured.

"See," Minthe smirked, "I told you," She bragged. "Have another."

Persephone shrugged her shoulders, and looked at the juicy, decadent seeds once more. If she ate one and was fine, she could eat another.

And so, she ate a few more.

The last thing Hades needed was for Persephone to be wandering around aimlessly with a nymph.

* * *

Hades knew they were both in the Elysian fields. He sighed in relief; she wouldn't be able to do anything harmful there. And if anything, Persephone would be able to enjoy herself there. She'd like it there far better than the palace.

Hades took his time getting to the field. He would allow for her to enjoy the rest of her stay here as much as she could. Perhaps then, he would be able to see her every now and again.

He saw Persephone underneath a pomegranate tree with one of my nymphs. Hades narrowed his eyes. While looking at the two of them he didn't notice anything off-putting, however he still had a right to remain suspicious.

As he headed towards the both of them, the nymph caught sight of him. Rather than looking away, she gazed at his figure and watched him approach slowly, with a sly smile tugged at her lips.

Hades narrowed his dark eyes, and cleared his throat, "Persephone."

Startled, she turned towards him slowly, "Oh, Lord Hades." She said quickly, "Err- I we were just about to leave."

"I told you to wait for me," his eyes caught sight of the broken pomegranate with half of its seeds gone. Hades furrowed his brows and looked starkly at Persephone. "Did you eat the seeds?" He asked sternly.

Persephone began to fidget with her fingers, "You see, Lord Hades I—"

"She didn't eat any seeds Lord Hades, I did." Minthe said coolly.

Hades raised his brow and looked back at Persephone, "Well?"

"She didn't, Lord Hades. Honest, besides she's talking about wanting to leave constantly."

"No I wasn't!" Persephone snapped.

"It's time to leave Persephone." Hades said calmly. He shoved his hands inside the pockets of his chemise, turned around, and began to walk.

Persephone got up slowly, gave Minthe a smile and a wave, and sprinted after Hades.

She was unaware of the large smirk spread across Minthe's face.

* * *

The silence between the two of them started to itch at Persephone. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable however she found it to be an odd goodbye. Was he mad at her for wandering off?

"Lord Hades," She waited for a response, yet he said nothing, "Is it true that if you eat food grown from the Underworld, you won't be able to leave?"

"As I recall, I remember telling you that already." He said slowly.

"So it is true?" There a faint hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes Persephone. That's why I told you not to eat anything that grown here."

"Let's say for instance, someone did eat food from the Underworld. Would it be possible to reverse the consequence?" Persephone asked.

"I wouldn't know. Mortals don't come down here for the sake of it, souls cannot leave either."

"Oh, so it only applies to mortals, not Gods?" She questioned.

"No Persephone," he let out a low chuckle, "That's not how it works."

"Well then tell me, what happens?" She insisted.

"Persephone, I wouldn't know. It's a written rule of the Underworld. I haven't come across anyone who would be dumb enough to do it." He muttered

"It's not dumb!" She exclaimed.

"What would you call it then?" He asked with his brow raised.

"I don't know. Curiosity?" She suggested with a shrug.

"Fair enough." He gave a small smile.

"So, how exactly are we leaving? I came in through falling, I don't suppose I'd be able to jump high enough." She said joked.

"Aren't you funny." He replied sarcastically, "We're taking my chariot."

Persephone dreaded just one thing as she climbed into the Hades black chariot; she hoped for the life of her that Minthe was right. If she wouldn't be able to leave the Underworld, her mother would be furious for eternity, and Lord Hades wouldn't be too happy with her either.


End file.
